Información a repartir
Información incompleta que debe formarse en concreto. Datos -Clases: Las clases tipo especiales son aquellas con variaciones como (asesino de pandillas) que es una variable de guerrero. Ladrón{Asaltante de tumbas}(LEYENDA): Trampero{Sellador}(LEYENDA): Nicromante{Señor de la muerte}(LEYENDA):hab;Arte de la muerte ;Reinventar y reconstruir la muerte en arte.Una vez que se crea el no-muerto, se calificará. Sus habilidades serán determinadas por este grado. Cazador{Reyes}(Superior): Mago: hab : cambio súbito (permite tomar una magia ya lanzada y transformarla en otra, dependiendo de la cantidad de poder que tenga el primero el segundo lograra trasformarse si es deficiente la cantidad de poder el cambio fracasara dando resultando en una magia mutada o perdera su forma). Chamán: ellos manipulan los atributos de otros para si mismoa. aquellos que solo pueden lanzar maldicio‐ nes sobre otros y a si mismo tienen el poder de afectar de manera continúa hasta que el usuario se quede sin Maná. Las maldiciones pueden convinarse entre sí. Las maldiciones se clasifican como : enfermedad, castigo, karma. Las primeras 3 maldiciones de clase son; fiebre roja (39,5 Grados), venganza (causa el mismo daño hecho hacia el usuario a al atacante), herbología (se sabe el efectos y trato de las plantas). Las otras 3 son: muñeca (con barro como base se crea una muñeca que sigue las ordenes del usuario , es posible reparar las muñecas con la maldición de creación y sus materiales iniciales , se puede guarda el alma maldita de la muñeca al hacerlo esta retiene sus experiencias en el nuevo cuerpo), cabello ( al usar un cabello dependiendo de la cantidad de mana este crece y se multiplica en el suelo y puede seguir la voluntad del usuario), pantano corrosivo ( crea una zona tóxica dependiendo de la cantidad de Maná del usuario), Linea de Sangre maldita ( Las maldiciones no interfieren ni se dañan entre sí y aumenta el poder del usuario, consume mucha energía física). Mariposa ContrBeat: elige una mezcla, y estas mariposas causarán los efectos inversos a través de sus escalas. Este es un consumidor de recursos, no puede disparar de cualquier maneraVeneno: Induce veneno sobre el objetivo. Decrépito] haría que el rey de Blackstone pierda toda su energía y espíritu y se mantenga en un estado de envejecimiento acelerado y dolor. Cualquier tipo de lesión, incluyendo astillas de madera, lo haría sangrar continuamente.Confusión por otro lado lo haría muy agresivo; incluso las personas más cercanas como sus hijos, esposas y ministros de confianza serían atacados por él. Encantar: la capacidad de otorgar los efectos de un hechizo a los objetos. Actualización básica: puede realizar actualizaciones básicas y simplificadas. Identificar y resolver Desarmar y reconstruir. Bardo: habilidad de clase: (Saga; es la canción del personaje la fuerza de la magia cuanto mas se transmita y se crea mas fuerza le dara al guerrero y si este mismo la canta puede desatar un hechizo unico para el en base a sus proezas dictadas en la canción. Hundred: manifiestan su poder espiritual comprimido 100 veces en un cristal que sirve como armadura al desatar su poder. Exceed: manifiestan sus almas como armas de cualquier tipo. Explorador: Guardabosques: son la clase avanzada de explorador. la unica manera de que aprendan magia es por las hojas de la naturaleza. Hab ocultar te mezcla con el ambiente. Explorador subclase (sombrio) materializa fuertes enemigos de sombras que tienen odio hacia el objetivo nocturno: clase superior de explorador. Obtiene la capacidad de vista oscura que le permite ver la oscuridad como si fuera luz de madrugada. de la noche:clase leyendaria. Bárbaro: atacante uno a uno. hab : ( grito:causa miedo rompe habilidades mentales causa daño. salto. aplastar:golpe contundente. Doble oscilación:2 atq al mismo tiempo. Presión Bárbara: da a los ataques forma en el aire a gran velocidad. ) de muerte , permite transformar a seres en no-muertos. Musa:usa una variedad de artes marciales orientales con espada y Cuerno de arco. Se caracteriza por el poder momentáneo de golpear y conectar combos de acción con un toque ligero y ágil. Sin embargo, el enemigo debe ser abrumado por la precisión del manejo de la espada sin distracción. La técnica única de doble espada para cortar a los enemigos con velocidad, y cuenta con la potencia sostenida más fuerte en un solo objetivo. Musa: aclaman a los héroes y cuentan las historias sobre ellos dandoles ayuda en sus viajes. Conquistador : Brujo: aquel que manipula las almas y las modifica, separa, o las une. Los brujos son los que hacen loa contratos de familiares. Normalmente tienen embrujos que son maldiciones que se dan a través de condiciones específicas y afectan cosas del cuerpo de manera especial. Ejem; el juego de repite la palabra y el nombre que al romper las reglas al hablar pierdes la voz. las brujas se basan principalmente en tarjetas para lanzar hechizos. Brujo(Silvestre): envenenan la vida de sus enemigos, creando muñecas que sirven para curar o dañar] Domador:habs; entendimiento(entiende lo que sus bestias le comunican), compartir sentidos(sub sentidos tambien)transferencia de energía (comparten energía en varios sentidos, puede enviar un ataque de energía atraves de su comtrato), compartir espíritu(@) , capturador de cartas: crean tarjetas capaces de soportar objetos, hechizos, formaciones, runas, matrices, cualquier criatura viva y adaptarla a una invocación que se asemeja al original. Sin cuerpo carnal. lunático:multiples facetas a traves de mascaras con otra personalidad Hechizero{Tiempo}(LEYENDA):controla el tiempo en su espacio propio] ]Hechizero]{cadaveres}(SUPERIOR): capaz de manejar los cadáveres. Hechicero{espacio}(LEYENDA): crea portales para viajar a toda hora y teleport. Hechizero{Familiar}(subclase): permite al usuario crear una creatura mágica que esta vinculada al el mismo capaz de ejercer su derecho sobre está. Las creaturas creadas por ( magia de vida ) necesitan núcleos magicos para hacerse mas fuerte e incluso evolucionar o aumentar su potencial. Al tener un núcleo sin luchar mas poderoso que la bestia puede sufrír un revés. La dirección de evolución es variada dependiendo un 40% de los núcleos que consume, la evolución es posible de 2 maneras siendo la primero cuando la bestia y el hechicero paricipan en batalla. Esto es porque la criatura debe sincronizarse con la energía mágica de lo se que alimenta que sucede durante la batalla. Pueden absorber una de las habilidades y obtener la misma o una Derivada dependiendo del control y afinidad con el enemigo consumido, siendo esta mas débil que su portador original en un 10%. * Para aumentar la afinidad se debe consumir mas piedras del mismo tipo o similares.] Esclavizador: pone sellos, borra memoria, hipnotiza, manipula y lava mentes. utiliza esclavos para aumentar el placer sexual haciendo uso de trajes y sugestión a traves de hechizos y afrodisíacos. Vocaciones: Las vocaciones son intereses específicos de lucha, dan solo 2 habilidades y tienen 5 niveles. [Armadura titan grande y con mucha Vitalidad. fugaz veloz bailarina mariposa artes de espada aéreo y en coreografía. Lucha efectiva contra grupos. Info: Primero sería la inteligencia, que reflejaba las capaci‐ dades de memorización y comprensión de la persona. La segunda sería la sabiduría, que reflejaba la fuerza de voluntad, el juicio, la percepción y la intuición. En términos generales, aquellos que tenían una alta sabiduría tenían un sexto sentido oculto que les otor‐ gaba la capacidad de predecir un poco los próximos eventos. También eran muy perceptivos a su entorno, pudiendo notar incluso los más mínimos cambios e incluso detectarpresencias o energías misteriosas . Por último, el carisma. Se podría dividir en tres factores principales: apariencia, personalidad y afinidad. Las profesiones avanzadas como los hechiceros divinos y los hechiceros del destino no solo eran buenas con los elementos, sino también con las leyes del universo. Todos los lanzadores de conjuros requerían el poder de los elementos para lanzar sus conjuros, pero la forma en que lo utilizaban variaba de una profesión a otra. Los magos confiaron en su Inteligencia para buscar energías elementales y entendieron su naturaleza a través de cálculos complejos. Las condiciones para que las energías sean activas o inertes, las reacciones cuando las energías de diferentes elementos chocaron entre sí, y los cambios que ocurrieron cuando se reunieron las energías del mismo elemento ; Esto fue todo el conocimiento necesario para que los asistentes determinen el diseño de un circuito de hechizos y el número de nodos de hechizos necesarios para controlar los elementos y generar energía explosiva. Esta fue la razón principal por la que los magos tenían que tener alta Inteligencia. Mientras tanto solo se caracterizan por magias elementales. Los sacerdotes, chamanes y druidas, por otro lado, confiaban en su Sabiduría para descubrir elementos en su entorno y afectarlos a través del poder de su fe y sus energías espirituales. Después, los controlarían con el poder de los dioses, la naturaleza o las leyes del mundo, según su profesión, para completar sus hechi‐ zos. Los sacerdotes creían en los dioses, los druidas creían en el poder de la naturaleza y otras profesiones especiales ponían su fe en las leyes del mundo Brujos no tenían que pasar por algo tan molesto; todo lo que tenían que hacer era esperar a que las energías elementales se reunieran en sus cuerpos y luego despertar a nuevos hechizos. Para simplificar aún más, los magos buscaron y controlaron los elementos internamente, los sacerdotes y los druidas descubrieron los elementos circundantes y los afectaron con poderes externos, y los brujos simplemente esperaron a que los elementos se reunieran en sus cuerpos. Los magos, sacerdotes y druidas se involucraban activamente con los elementos, mientras que los brujos los atraían pasivamente, razón por la cual los hechiceros eran considerados como los mejores entre los lanzadores de conjuros. Los chamanes aprenderían nuevos hechizos y sus encantamientos basados en sus afinidades, por lo que no había necesidad de descifrar y comprender estructuras complejas de hechizos. Su habilidad para lanzar hechizos era un talento y un don en sí mismo. Campeones: elegidos por los dioses, son representaciones de ese dios y le otorga un don. Ellos contienen el aura de ese dios llevando sus tierras a nuevas alturas. Mejora sus atributos y características al nivel de un héroe. Es capaz de controlar las energías de su dios y son adorados por los mortales. -Monstruo : Evol slime= lady slime ( probabilidad de evol PE 1/1000) Flor parasitaria: controla y se alimenta del huesped. -Habilidades: Taumaturgia: habilidad de Maná Supremacía marcial: hab de ki Elegido de dios: hab de cosmos • Voluntad, manifiesto,despertar, variable, evolución. Elemento: hab de imperium de distinción: Usted puede ver qué intenciones tiene una persona. Negro: Intención hostil Rojo: Intento de asesinato Blanco: buena voluntad Amarillo: voluntad de sacrificio potencia el cuerpo y todas las habilidades referentes a éste poderoso ,arma afilada [Enlace del alma : Mientras la otra parte esté dispuesta a participar en la comunicación del alma , puedes hablar con ellos a traves del alma siempre con la verdad. -Magia: de muerte:Por lo general, tales magias no existen en el continente ya que solo las criaturas abisales pueden aprender tales hechizos. Una vez que una persona aprende tal magia, esa persona obtendrá un aura de muerte a su alrededor que disminuirá el HP de cualquier criatura viviente dentro del alcance.Una vez que se haya aprendido esta habilidad, se activará automáticamente independientemente de la voluntad del lanzador.Cuanto más alto sea el nivel de esta habilidad, ¡más fuertes serán sus magias de la muerte!. osea:Las leyendas dicen que Creation y todas las otras m fagias óseas son el resultado de la investigación de un antiguo mago negro.Debido a que tales hechizos requieren los huesos de las criaturas muertas como medio, han sido prohibidos por los principales reinos de este mundo y etiquetados como una magia prohibida. Sin embargo, debido a su poder absoluto, todavía hay muchos magos negros que secretamente aprenden esta habilidad ... ¡Mientras más poderoso era el medio, más poderoso sería el hechizo resultante! imaginativa: puede usar cualquier cosa que imaginas con las cosas o elementos que tienes a tu alredor. Es mas dificil de controlar el mana y el efecto. principio, los familiares siempre obedecerán las órdenes del maestro, hasta que el invocador lo devuelva, o desaparecerán porque es derrotado. En este período, el valor máximo de MP se mantendrá en el estado después de la deducción de MP. No hay límite para la cantidad de convocados familiares en cada invocación, pero la disminución del máximo de MP se acumulará -Sistema: Ataque; variaciones normal con éxito! fatal del punto vital!¡El ataque normal se convierte en un ataque letal! ataque normal falla, resultados (daños y efectos; example : muñeca derecha queda atrapada, en medio de una prueba de resistencia ...... reprimida, no puede liberarse -Party líder del grupo solo tiene que hacer contacto físico con la persona con la que quiere estar, y pensar en "formar parte" en su corazón, entonces la fiesta se formará. Al salir de la fiesta, parece que mientras tengas la idea, entonces puedes irte . El líder puede expulsar a cualquier miembro de la fiesta. Una fiesta puede tener como máximo 15 personas adentro. Las personas de la misma fiesta podrán disfrutar de una experiencia distribuida en base a sus contribuciones. Y está estrictamente distribuido de manera uniforme. Las personas que están demasiado lejos de la fiesta no pueden obtener la experiencia. Este tipo de situación parece tratarse como no unirse a la fiesta . En cuanto a la distancia, no se da una res‐ puesta exacta, pero parece que no importa mientras estés dentro de los 100 metros El método para crear una fiesta es muy simple . Mientras sus palmas estén conectadas y cantadas en su corazón, un círculo rojo aparecerá en el dedo meñique de su mano derecha. El círculo rojo parece un anillo, pero no tiene forma sólida, por lo que no puedes tocarlo con la mano mágica: medida que consume la energía, también consumirá el miasma . En otras palabras, si una piedra mágica no es compatible con la capacidad del cuerpo que se come, antes de volverse más fuerte, morirás por el miasma de la piedra mágica. de espectros: pueden formarse cuando los seres espirituales perdieron sus vidas y se dispersaron en el olvido, y estos fragmentos eran fuentes de poder populares para los nigromantes. El nivel 1: Contienen 5 de energía. Son negros y parecen carbones comunes pero en realidad se asemeja al cristal en su superficie. Habilidades: comer una parte del cuerpo del usuario de habilidades tiene una posibilidad de 0.001% de dar una décima parte de la habilidad! -Estadísticas Las estadísticas planteadas con elementos se indicarán con un (+N°). -Aventura, misiones,batallas,objetivos, -Después de usar Poder superando su estadística de Estamina, el karma se relajaría por completo y no podrían mover sus cuerpos como quisieran. Fue similar a un dolor muscular. Algunos lo llamarían el 'Tiempo de espera para volver a usar' -de bonificación ( Búsqueda de objetos!] Una oportunidad de oro para obtener un elemento de rango E. Los abandonos se indicarán con una marca ITEM. Si un dropout muere, la persona se convertirá en un elemento E rank. Si un desertor mata a alguien, la marca desaparecerá y el abandono recibirá puntos de karma. Me Reglas del juicio -Juego del Trono, Regla Oculta # 5] Los primeros en declararse como rey recibirán 5 puntos de karma que se pueden asignar como quieran. -Trono, Regla Oculta # 6] Los primeros en servir a un rey recibirán 3 puntos de karma que se pueden asignar como quieran. -Juego del Trono, Regla Oculta # 7] Un rey que tenga más de 100 subordinados recibirá 10 puntos de karma que se pueden asignar como lo deseen. -Juego del trono, regla oculta n. ° 9] Si una persona mata a más de 5 personas y despierta a una habilidad única pero no está afiliada con un rey, la persona recibe los derechos del "Rey sin súbditos" y 30 puntos de karma libre que pueden asignarse como lo desee -Juego del Trono, Regla Oculta # 15.] Cuando un "Rey sin súbditos" se sienta en el trono, a la persona se le dará aleatoriamente un rango D o una arma mayor. de suministros que están actualmente cerca de usted adicional revelada: las reglas adicionales dependen de cada etapa y variacion de prueba. -1:Cada noche, el número de monstruos que cruzan el portal aumenta en un 20%. es aquel desafio en el que puedes matar sin penalización ni castigo siendo una prueba de poder. Puedes pedir una recompensa o apostar sobre todo lo que poseas desde riquezas hasta todo lo concerniente a la vida. Aquellos que esten observando pueden apostar solo riquezas dependiendo de cuanto invirtieron (25%) máximo (contrato): se hace con sangre (esencia) siendo mas fuerte y poderoso. El familiar no puede negar la llamada del maestro y el tipo de familiar tambien se ve afectado por su maestro siendo mas fuerte o débil en su forma. Voluntad: se representa como un cristal que dependiendo de ti es frágil o irrompible a la vez puede ser destruido o desaparecer. Siendo la voluntad de distintas formas y tamaños que no superen el 10% del cuerpo del usuario. Tienda: es normalmente un templo se va a ser compensado con información dejando la energía que mueve el otro mundo($€) dejando la cantidad fija uno puede ser querido por el templo (VIP) y tambien obtener el favor del templo (objetos personalizados). Eventos: se anunciaran todos desde el inicio para formar grandes recompensas y mayor desarroyo del juego. Eventos principales son: *Restauración: lleva a tu raza a la supervivencia y desarrollo. *Oleadas: cada 3 meses se abrira una grieta que permite el paso de criaturas de otros mundos para conquistar. *Civilazado: mejora la calidad de vida de tu raza educandolos. *El ultimo piso: a partir de aqui es una carrera para ver quien llegara primero al mas alto cielo. *De nuevo al período cambrico: la evolución es el camino a la supervivencia, empieza devorando a otras criaturas para tu crecimiento. *Desarrolló: es tiempo para ser capaz de mejorar el poder de todos. Se la raza con mas crecimiento en 1 año. *La gran calamidad: se debilitara el muro de lamentación de dios dando paso a todas las razas superiores de todas las dimensiones alternas. Para eliminar a todas las razas de ese mundo y colonizarlo. *Viaje al universo: en el espacio infinito es tiempo de que seas capaz de vencer a todas las razas del espacio para desarrollarte en otros planetas. *Mi Mundo mis reglas:consigue ser un Dios de tu propio gobernando sobre aquellos que te veneran y adoran. Enblema: objeto incrustado con hechizos permanentes. Apenas agregando poder de combate pero muy util en otros momentos. Hay emblema falso(otorga menos del 40 % del hechizo) y el incompleto (que otorga todo el poder pero no dura lo mismo ni con suficiente rango). Tipos: elemental, básicos (ejecutar, velocidad, inspirar, curación menor) etc. Grado: normal, anormal, raro, especial, único. Ritos y demás Rango: Militar: autoridad sistema. Estatus: influencia sistema. Religión: antigüedad. Profesional: popularidad. El bautismo fue un proceso clave para convertirse en seguidor de un Dios. fue un proceso que mejoró las percepciones de uno, permitiendo que aquellos con talento percibieran los poderes de las deidades. Las vocaciones son mezclas de las clases y profesiones dando a luz las preferencias y tendencias del usuario. Los descendientes de sangre eran sirvientes de vampiros, y eran mucho más fuertes que los ghouls. Controlando a innumerables poetas y eruditos, haciéndolos embellecer el proceso para que les extrajeran la sangre, aún era insuficiente para ocultar el hecho de que las víctimas de criaturas vampíricas serían corroídas gradualmente por las toxinas liberadas de sus colmillos después experimentando placer temporal. Sus toxinas transformarían a los humanos en medio muertos y corromperían gradualmente sus mentes, convirtiéndolos finalmente en demonios sin cerebro cuyo único propósito era suministrar sangre. Títulos: al obtener un titulo único, te conviertes en un ser coronado, Que se manifiesta por tu aportación y destacas en fama. El potencial de evolución: Depende de la línea de sangre, este límite se denomina "límite de linea sanguínea". El potencial se puede desenterrar con gran esfuerzo, pero romper el límite de línea sanguínea es solo posible al mejorar; pureza de tu sangre al máximo, llenar de energía concentrada de esencia de sangre, mejorar la calidad de tu cuerpo, y tener una energía de respaldo del cuerpo para evolucionar. (Ki, imperium, Maná, pero la mejor y mas avanzada es el chakra). Gemas fantasma: esencias concentradas de leyes fantasma. Vida: capaz de darle vida a cualquier cosa. Cuadrada. Roja. Forma: transforma lo que sea en cualquier cosa. Diamante. Amarilla. Fantasía: convierte los sueños en realidad. Circular. Azul. El liderazgo se los 4 elementos es rotatorio. Chakra: de la misma manera se puede decir que este sistema estara viajando por todas las células del cuerpo es asi como depende de un buen manejo, debido que si no es asi puede causar daños fatales en el sistema circulatorio. Al tener un buen control, se podran usar tecnicas que no necesote realizar un gasto energético mayor. Estos por lo general tienen una transformación de naturaleza: Básicos : agua, fuego, viento, rayo, tierra. Avanzados : union de 2 a 5 elementos básicos. 2 elementos Agua: agua y tierra =madera Agua y viento = nube Agua y fuego = vapor Agua y rayo = veneno Fuego: Fuego y tierra= lava Fuego y viento= humo Fuego y rayo= explosión Tierra: Tierra y agua= Fango Tierra y rayo= metal Tierra y viento= polvo Viento: Viento y agua= enfriar Viento y fuego =quemar Viento y tierra= Rayo: Rayo y viento: magnético Rayo y agua: Rayo y fuego: llamas 3 elementos Tierra rayo y agua= cristal Tierra agua y viento = planta Ying yang: ying, yingyang, yang. Para aprender magia se necesitan de 4 habilidades avanzadas de manipulacion de mana. 1. Forma de Maná. 2. Maná energética. 3. Manipulación externa de Maná. 4. Sensacion de Maná. Conjuro: magia atraves de palabras. Hechizo: magia a través de formación de los elementos. Brujeria: magia a través de objetos y seres. Emblemas: para personas. Runas: objetos. Inscripciones: hechizos en superficies. Matrices: formaciones de hechizos variados. Item: objetos hechos con Imperium. Pergamino: objeto hecho con chakra. Amuleto: objetos hechos con reatsu. Reliquias : objetos hechos con arcana. Talisman: objetos hechos con Maná. Antigüedad: objetos hechos con astral. Trabajos Boticario(pildoras): Recopilación ki: píldora hecha de energía para ayudar a otros con su cultivo. Limpieza osea: limpia las impurezas de la medula mejorando la cultivación. 5 elementos de refuerzo: estabiliza el cultivo y mejora el potencial dependiendo de su poder si es 10 entonces en 2% y baja 0,6 mientras mas poder tiene. 9 rayos solares: reune diferentes energia y la transforma en la mas pura energía yang dentro del cuerpo. Recetario(plantas y especias): Flor infierno: veneno. Orquidea negra: veneno. Seta dorada: veneno. Rama negra: veneno. Flor de agua: veneno. Hierva llameante: veneno. Loto arenosa: veneno. Guardián(armas sagradas): Escudo, lanza, espada, arco. Misiones Hazañas: son una de las formas más importantes de medir el poder de un personaje y, por lo tanto, también son los principales puntos de discusión en casi cualquier hilo. Las hazañas a menudo se recopilan y explican en hilos de respeto. Otra forma en que funciona el escalado automático es atribuyendo hazañas que un personaje realiza a otros personajes que son iguales o mayores que ese personaje también. Rangos: se miden por: Escala de potencia es el método para determinar el poder de un personaje comparándolo con otros personajes de su serie. La lógica detrás de la escala de potencia funciona mucho como la de la relación transitiva. En el que si A> B y B> C, entonces A> C. Entonces, si el personaje A es más fuerte que el personaje B, y el personaje B es más fuerte que el personaje C, entonces lógicamente, el personaje A también es más fuerte que el personaje C. Otra forma en que funciona el escalado automático es atribuyendo hazañas que un personaje realiza a otros personajes que son iguales o mayores que ese personaje también. Razas Gran Dios Universal: Que fue el primero es tomar conciencia de si mismo. Rodeado de miles y miles de infantes como él, solo que había una especie de barrera que impedía que cruzara y hablaran entre sí. Al darse cuenta de que al forzar las barreras mataría a los demás infantes desistió. Espero a que los demás despertaran pero luego de darse cuenta de lo aburrido que estaba desidio jugar con el mismo. Luego de descubrir lo que podía hacer a través del tiempo que pasaba decidió separarse para que así cada una de sus partes tuvieran conciencia, pero cuando lo intento la barrera lo estaba forzando a dormir de nuevo, al darse cuenta de esto lo hizo con mas fuerza y finalmente al liberarse toda su energía exploto, poniendo su cuerpo como manto de todas las otras formas de vida. De esta explosión nacieron millones de conciencias. Sin darse cuenta que los demás infantes al saber como lo hizo hicieron lo mismo solo que en tiempos distintos y distintas formas. todas las criaturas en el veintre o huevo del que nacieron asemejan a la forma que estaban. Dioses del Origen: aquellos que fueron las conciencias liberadas del Gran Dios Universal. Todos estos dioses empezaron con seguir los deseos colectivos del mismo. Relacionándose entre sí y en continúa expansión del universo mezclándose con todo dando formas de energía de su unión. Dioses Primordiales: Al pasar muchos años se formaron todos los dioses primitivos que son seres de cuerpos en vez de solo conciencias llenos de energía se dieron cuenta el muro Dioses De la Creación: Dioses Antiguos: Controlan las Normas (leyes) que dejaron los dioses de toda la creación. Dioses Verdaderos: Dioses: Nacidos de las energías sobrantes de un Dios verdadero también conocidos como dioses falsos. Disfrutan de los arreglos de sus predecesores. Semi-Dioses: unión entre un Dios y una criatura hecha por las leyes naturales Mortales: . Sub humanos: al morir dentro de una concentración alta de Maná como un dungeon (alto rango) aveces las personas que se aferran a su vida soportan un gran dolor y renacen en formas heteromorfa. Demi humano ( cambiar nombre) Razas nacidas de la alteración de las leyes por la presencia de los dioses en el mundo son mas evolucionados y tienen mayor población y son compuestos. El mayor rasgo es que todos tienen apariencia que intenta asemejarse a los dioses mas antiguos. Elfano: también llamado duendecillo es la mezcla de un elfo sangre pura y un enano Puro. Viven en el bosque son criaturas de gran temperamento y codician los bienes materiales en particular el oro, apesar de esto son muy honrados pero sinvergüenzas. Manipulan la suerte y la esencia. Lazalias: llamados tambien Señores debido a que son descendientes de los supremos elementales y los Demonios mayores, son criaturas de dominio de magia. Esta razas difieren pero su mayor característica es el orbe de Maná creado por su propio cuerpo. Se dividen en : Elementales: agua, fuego, viento, rayo, tierra, hielo, metal, lava, arena, etc. Blasfemos: sangre, ilusión, santo(curar), encantador(magic). Sus evol son: lazalias impuros o medio señores ( aquellos que evolucionan a esta raza o nacen debido a su linea de sangre menor, no tienen sus orbes ni sus cuernos característicos). Lazalias bajos ( aquellos que tienen el menor potencial y afinidad a la magia pero conservan algunas de sus características, provienen de los impuros despues de obtener sus orbes) Lazalias Comunes ( después de varios años son mas poderosos tienen un cuerpo completo de Maná y su magia se representa en su piel , si es de sangre su piel es roja si es santo es amarilla,) Lazalias mayor( viene con la edad ). Lazalias alto ( desarrolla un arma biológica de Maná) Razas del mar : son 2 a 5 veces mas fuertes que las de la tierra en su habitad natural. Furgo: criaturas marinas nacidas de Tritones y otras criaturas de mar, como un Zingai que tiene 2 ojos pequeños y 2 grandes con torso de tritón y características de pulpo. Espíritus; Dioses espirituales: hay 36 dioses en cada mundo principal. En los planos subsidiarios solo puede haber 1. Representas las leyes características de los mundos. 1 cuarto son bestias, 1 cuarto los seres inteligentes, 1 cuarto los monstruos, 1 cuarto los elementales. Djinn: seres sin núcleo incapaces de contraer enfermedades pero afectados por venenos y sustancias tóxicas. Criaturas elementales que solo saben hechizos propios con su propio lenguaje. Tienen forma dependiendo de su preferencia ya sea humana o demonio. Gennio:seres espirituales nacidos de los deseos mundanos y sueños esperanzados. Su apariencia es varia dependiendo de lo que vean por primera vez al nacer de hay pueden hacer cambios en su altura peso y rasgos físicos lo que no cambia son sus ojos ya que tienen la pupila alrededor de su iris ( siendo lo contrario para los humanos). Ángeles rangos. Incandescente Sabiduria Trono Señor Fuerza Energía Autoridad Gran Comunes. Goblin(Elfezuelo): híbrido de duende y elfo. Son tan pequeños como un goblin con el doble de tamaño en sus orejas con piel de elfo y con una esperanza de vida de 200 años. Buenos en la fabricación de modificaciones para todo tipo de armas. celestial: nace como un niño/a pequeño con dos cuernos incompletos y una perla espiritual. Razas de tierra Hamerra: comen tierra y cagan ladrillos. Son amarillos sin labios, ni hombros son como blue de casa imaginarios. Lobo(dialos: evolucion final de aquellos lobos que dominan el elemento oscuro. Siendo negros completamente y con hab de cambio de apariencia y tamaño a voluntad. golem negro de lluvia blanca Virulento Espectros: Espectros oscuros: seres sin conciencia dominados por una madre espectro que a su vez es controlada por una señora espectro que solo piensa en la expansión y dominio de todos los planos. Capaces de poseer cuerpos exepto monstruos magos. Rana cara humana: es una rana que dentro de su boca hay una cara que escupe fuego espectral. Fantasmas:raza formadas de almas errantes que tienen algo que terminar incluso después de muertos con fuerte voluntad. (Despertado):posee su cuerpo original y domina su poder comiendo cadáveres en descomposición incluye zombies o Demonios espirituales que poseen el cuerpo. No tienen nombres Verdaderos. (rojo): híbrido de ghoul y ogro. Siendo igual a un ogro solo que roji y con poderes débiles de ghoul. Variante combinación total de ogro y ghoul. Ghoul (poseído) : siendo corrompido por demonios {Gula} hasta consumir a otros, considerado como ghoul falso. Pesadilla: raza que entran en loa sueños y los alteran para absorver un sentimiento en específico ( miedo, felicidad, lujuria). Fantasma: raza creada de las emociones y la energía del espíritu, que al mezclarse con negatividad se crea ectoplasma. Tienen un cuerpo que se puede deformar que puede transformar mantenerse invisible y poseer personas. Solo pueden usar hechizos en personas y encantamientos en objetos manejan energía ectoplasma que tiene propiedades antigravedad, por eso flotan. Pueden crear barreras, controlar objetos a distancia, atravesar la materia, lanzar rayos de ectoplasma, gritos de miedo, dividirse, Súcubo: Dragones Guiverno: descendiente de dragón y serpiente tiene brazos alas y una cola con púas exhala aliento venenosa que es altamente inflamable. Su máxima evolución se asimila a 4 cuernos 4 patas 2 pares de alas y su característica cola con púas. Infant dragon : Una evolución incompleta forma un rango detrás de la de un dragón adulto. Un dragón común, corriente de la fábrica. Su cuerpo contiene un tesoro de materiales raros. Dragón tiny war: Una forma de evolución incompleta.Una especie de dragón aterrador que desea para la batalla. Una de las especies de dragones más aterradoras que los aventureros no desean encontrar.¡Después de la evolución, el dominio de las habilidades de combate aumentará enormemente! Estos pequeños dragones atacarían a los aventureros esporádicamente. ¡Como una especie de combate que busca la fuerza, perfecciona constantemente sus habilidades y técnicas de combate adicto a la batalla. Dragón tiny poison:e evolución incompleta. Un portador de venenos y plagas letales, un aventurero definitivamente no querría encontrarse con este dragón.¡Después de la evolución, la competencia con venenos y maldiciones aumentará enormemente! Una de las especies de dragones más infames, dondequiera que residan estos dragones, el aire a su alrededor estaría infectado por toxinas.Debido a los esfuerzos concertados de aventureros y militares para matarlos, básicamente se han extinguido en el continente.A menudo se encuentran viviendo en islas fuera del continente.Aquellos que luchan a menudo se encontrarán en un estado constante de veneno.Verdaderamente un enemigo problemático. Tiny Abyss Dragon: (Una elección de evolución al encontrar una criatura del abismo). Una forma de evolución incompleta.Estos dragones son los heraldos de la muerte y son los dragones que los aventureros absolutamente no quieren encontrar.¡Después de la evolución, el dominio de los muertos vivientes y las habilidades óseas aumentará enormemente! Dragones malvados que solo aparecen en el abismo y nunca se han visto fuera de él.Dondequiera que pisen, la hierba se marchita y la vida parece salir de la tierra misma.Estos dragones traen consigo desesperación y muerte, para aquellos que no tienen resistencia a la magia de la muerte, ¡se les escapa Dragón de llamas( minúsculo):Una forma de evolución incompleta. Un pequeño ser vivo de dragón envuelto en llamas.¡Después de la evolución, el dominio de las habilidades con las llamas aumentará enormemente! Estos dragones tienden a aparecer en la capa fundida bajo tierra. La mayoría de las veces, no atacarán otras formas de vida sin provocación.Sin embargo, si una forma de vida invade su territorio, ¡pueden esperar ahogarse en llamas. Dragón faerie: Una forma de evolución incompleta.Estos dragones se especializan en ilusiones y control mental para engañar a sus oponentes.Aman el tesoro y son los dragones que más dolor de cabeza producen para los aventureros. ¡Después de la evolución, el dominio de las habilidades de ilusión aumentará enormemente! No se sabe dónde aparecen estos dragones y existe la posibilidad de encontrar estos dragones en cualquier región. Esta especie particular de dragones es conocida por su astucia y astucia. A menudo embrujan a los viajeros para robarles antes de partir felizmente. Debido a que son expertos en ilusiones, pocos han visto su verdadera apariencia. Dragón titán: dragón gigante parecido a un cocodrilo enorme con 6 cuernos y manos en vez de patas delanteras. Monstruos: Rangos: Aparición Inhumano Desastre Pesadilla Insano Elvein: piel azul ojos con esclera negra iris amarillo y pupila blanca cabello rosado al nacer pero luego solo unas zonas siguen rosa mientras lo demas se vuelve gris. De las paletas en la espalda le brotan una especie de brazo sin hueso y al final una especie de cuchilla (esta varia de cada uno). Labios rosados. Genitales rosados. Del resto todo similar a los humanos en apariencia externa. Xayah: tiene el rasgo de seduccion y densa estructura. Piel rosada muy clara, ojos esclera blanca iris amarillo abajo y anaranjado arriba. Pelo rosado. Orejas como zorro. Abajo del ojo una marca roja característica. Riah: parecido al "xayah" tiene un rasgo de fluidos afrodisíacos y hipnosis. solo difiere el pelo que es azul y en ves de una marca son dos con una cola parecida zorro o gato. Este teniendo mas poder que el primero al nacer. Behir : gran serpentino azul con doce patas y un aliento eléctrico. Rata: hombres rata capaces de esparcir enfermedades potentes y venenos débiles. Poseen un cuerpo como una rata gigante de 1,20 metros y son extremadamente malvados sin valorar su propia especie viajan en pequeños grupos pero viven en manadas No muertos: deawel: violar y matar son sus acciones favoritas siguen sus instintos mas básicos al nacer se comen a la madre. Zombie: se dividen en varias lineas de evol después de su "nacimiento" están los que nacen del ki que son los que consumen la energía del ambiente nocturno y los otros, luego están los mágicos que nacen por la "resurrección" con un alma en mal estado que continua en el cuerpo pero que se alimenta de su mismo estirpe y otros (estos no deben beber alcohol o despertaran sus instintos), siguen los mutantes que son aquellos que nacen por un "virus" que se alimentan de seres mutados y otros, al final estan los "infectados" aquellos que fueron contaminados o transformados que pueden tomar rutas aleatorias en su evolución o simplemente ser mas débil alimentandose de criaturas de todo tipo. Zombie( mutado demonio) : es tan rapido y fuerte como un atleta sus movimientos no son tan rígidos pero se vuelven mejor una vez empiezan a succionar sangre se estabilizan y empiezan a crecer hasta 1 metro mas luego tienen dientes afilados y sus uñas crecen hasta 5 pulgadas y despues de obtener hasta 150 litros de sangre evol a uno con armadura que solo tiene debilidad en la boca y en las rodillas junto a su sangre blanca venenosa. Mutantes: Tipo mutantes Omega: son los más poderosos, y esto se debe a que su Gen X no presenta fallas, siendo capaces de controlar al 100% su rasgo. Facultades para controlar materia y energía, sólo un 3% de afectados por el Gen X se consideran omega. mutantes Alpha: Se caracterizan por poseer habilidades extraordinarias con fallas menores significativas que perjudican su cuerpo o entorno, controlando al 70% su rasgo. Sin embargo, son muy raros dentro de los mutantes, sólo un 10% de los afectados por el Gen X se consideran Alpha. mutantes Beta: Tienen el mismo nivel de poder de los Alpha, la diferencia radica en que el Gen X de los Beta presenta pequeñas fallas que privan al portador del control total de su poder, haciendo que sus fallas y falta de control delimiten su poder. 14% afectados por el Gen X se consideran beta. mutantes Gamma: Tienen un Rasgo muy poderoso pero defectuoso e incontrolable a la vez. También es común que la mitad de estos mutantes no tengan apariencia muy humana o que sus rasgos físicos sean mas variados y distintivos, el 22% afectados por el Gen X se consideran gamma. mutantes Delta: es muy similar al de los mutantes Alpha en el sentido de que no presenta fallas significativas. Pero por el contrario, estos mutantes no tienen habilidades tan poderosas. Es el grupo más grande de mutantes, alrededor de un 31% de la población con Gen X pertenece al grupo de los Delta. mutantes Epsilon: se encuentran en el escalafón más bajo en tanto rasgos tienen grandes deformaciones y utilidades variadas. Un 20% de la población mutante es Epsilon. Cyeston: Conocidos como seres que a través de la mutación cambian para desarrollar órganos, específicamente exoesqueletos que sobresalen de la piel o desde los mismos huesos del anfitrión que simulan partes de insecto como mandíbulas, alas, antenas y brazos extra junto a avance de la auto regeneración, dejando solo unas características al azar que serian los órganos principales. Estos exoesqueletos tienen la una elasticidad como goma, dureza de hierro y la suavidad de la piel desde incluso el momento de la primera aparición, siendo solo capaz de cubrir extremidades o áreas expuestas al peligro pero no cubre toda la piel sino un 60% a 80% del cuerpo dejando siempre la cara descubierta junto a áreas sensibles. Ghoul: | tokyo ghoul Sking: Descendientes de los angeles, tienen las mismas alas blancas e incluso negras pero a diferencia de los angeles pueden ser feos y no tienen aura divina e incluso tienen características de racismo hacia los alas azabache. Tienen una vida de 1500 años siendo mas de la mitad gastada en su mejor momento. Colosos: seres que cobran vida de objetos inanimados. Van juntando cosas que se adapten a su cuerpo y lo rellenan con rocas, minerales y cristales haciendose muy grandes mas de 10000 metros. Muchos de estos a menos que estén corruptos no son territoriales ni atacan a otras criaturas. Diablos: seres que se alimentan de las emociones, sentimientos y las almas de otros. Generalmente nacen de la energía y luego toman un cuerpo lo poseen y lo van transformando en lo que se quiere. Demonios: seres que viven de la energía de otros(especialmente las negativas) , incluyendo a sus propias especies. 7 señores del infierno: Lucifer orgullo Leviatán envidia Samael ira Belphegor pereza Belcebú gula Mammon codicia Asmodeo lujuria Monstruos: seres que después de nacer crecen de manera desproporcionada, mutan partes del cuerpo y desarrollan órganos que no necesitan para sobrevivir y luego desechando los mismos si es rechazado por su cuerpo. Comen lo que sea (causanso daño a su propio cuerpo) solo para dejar de tener hambre, incluyendo a sus propias especies. Siempre desechando la energía de los alimentos al crear o desarrollar estos órganos, tienen que comer en grandes cantidades para mantenerse. Demonios: obsesionados con el poder el engaño y la jerarquía junto con las normas y los contratos. Diablos: obsesionados con el dominio y la fuerza propia para someter a otros incluso matando a su propio estirpe para seguir adelanté. Desolados: Son criaturas nacidas al mezclarse 1 Remanente de alma con unas energías cargadas de emociones negativas fuertes y un cuerpo muerto que luego es usado como incubador para estas razas quw toman como base del cuerpo su portador. Mayormente nacidos de las bestias 68%, también pueden ser hombres bestia 20% y demihumanos 10% y monstruos 2%, debido a que la nueva vida creada nace del muerto absorbe los huesos que ahora son modificados para contener la mayor cantidad de energía del planeta y usarla como sustento para mantener su forma dentro del cuerpo sin vida volviéndose mas instintivo desarrollando inteligencia en comparación con las razas de evolución bestial mas lento. Hueco: criaturas espirituales que fueron heridos sentimentalmente después de la muerte, se quedan sin corazón espiritual y son considerados vacíos. Kiteso: raza de seres capaces de convertirse en objetos. Zharma: toma sangre de cualquier especie y se transforma en ese ser sin importar su linea de sangre, al hacer esto toman su propia forma en base a esa raza y solo se pueden transformar con la resonancia de esa especie en específico. Tienen todos sus rasgos y constitución del mismo. Al morir quien le dio forma estos pierden un 75% de su vida. Normalmente toman la vida de este si es muy débil por instinto y mantienen su forma. Pesadillas Espiritual: nacidos del miedo de las criaturas complejas principalmente humanos. Tienen varios tipos de forma y les gusta imitar el comportamiento humano. Les gusta poner maldiciones. Débiles frente al poder divino, encantamientos y hechizos e incluso contratos Cuerpos y lineas de sangre En base a la energía * Imperium: * Reatsu *# 9 Meridianos Yin; el portador abre naturalmente un meridiano cada año multiplicando su cultivación por 5 y su energía por 3. Aparición: 1000 años. Portador: femenino. Raza: cualquiera. Armas y armaduras Mundos EL MUNDO PRINCIPAL FUE EL PRIMER mundo EN CREAR VIDA. Sombras: el un universo paralelo que traspasa su límite dimensional y se come la tierra una vez una tierra a sido devorada ningún ser es capaz de vivir ahí. Muy irónicamente todo dentro del mundo de las sombras es un suceso que paso en la vida real del pasado, solo que alterado por la sombras para que sea o se vea distinto, concluyendo en distintas formas. Para detener el paso de las sombras tienes que completar las misiones en las que se establecen condiciones de cambio. Si el evento es derrota solo cambialo a victoria. Espejo: mundo donde todo es lo contrario al mundo en el que se vive. Contiene puentes entre todos los mundos. Un hombre amable es un hombre mezquino en este mundo. Tártaro: Lugar en el medio del mundo de los muertos y el abismo. Lugar sin vida solo se encuentra una luz tenue para iluminar a todo el lugar que permanece asi sin ciclo de la noche y el día. Crepúsculo: . final: Mundo de reglas fijas al mundo mortal. Solo las criaturas mas poderosas existen en este reino. Averno: lugar de las almas pecadoras, confundido con el infierno. Aqui nacen y residen los demonios y criaturas del mal. Elementos divinos. Fuego: bright south lifere, incinera la miriada de criaturas. Agua: mystic gloom black water, congelas los cielos y la tierra. Tierra: grano de peso estrella, capaz de producir vida. Viento: viento samadhi, capaz de absorber almas. Lugares Islas (naturales): Del mundo 3000. • Dichosa: isla dotada de todas las energías. Una persona común aumenta su vida hasta 10 años por estar ahí 7 días. Bestias: raras. Recursos naturales: minerales y plantas. Longitud:600 km2. Tipo de energía: all. Grado de las energías: 3. Islas (Artificiales): Del mundo 3000. • Hielo: ciudad construida en honor al señor del mar. Bestias: árticas variadas. Recursos naturales: cristales y rocas. Longitud: 3000 km2. Tipo de energía: Maná. Grado de las energías: 4. Restricciones: solo seres menores de 30 años. Las jerarquías compuestas diferencia entre las dimensiones son entornos cosmológicos que se encuentran en la ficción de alta gama, donde el entorno general se detalla en "capas, reinos, planos, dominios, etc.". Dentro de dicha cosmología, la diferencia entre estas capas / planos es en realidad mayor que la diferencia entre las dimensiones físicas , debido a que cada capa contiene varias dimensiones dentro de ellas. De lo contrario, estos pueden conocerse como capas metafísicas. En la mayoría de los casos, estas metacapas tienen una diferencia de realidad-ficción, lo que significa que la diferencia entre cada capa (no las dimensiones de la capa) es como la diferencia entre realidad y ficción. Básicamente, para una entidad de capa superior, la entidad inferior es tan insignificante que difícilmente puede llamarse real. No todas las jerarquías compuestas tienen una diferencia de realidad-ficción, y la falta de tal diferencia no descalifica a una cosmología de ser clasificada como compuesta. Estado Estatus Estadísticas Estadísticas: Fuerza 11, Agilidad 16, Física 9, Intelecto 14, Sentido 14, Hechizo 13 (+1) Clase: Noble 3 (150/200) Clase de aventura: ninguna Tendencias: maldad : infamia, depravación, injusticia. Bondad: justo, benevolencia, magnánimo. divinos Poder: el puntaje total de todas las estadísticas puras. HP: 10/26 (Fiebre) débil: las estadísticas se debilitaron en un 70% EXP: 40 (Noble) asignar Puntos de habilidad: ninguno Puntos de estadísticas: Ninguno Habilidad de clase: --Noble (Barón): Majestad 25, Gestión 31, Observación 16, Negociación 19, Contabilidad 28, Ecuestre 30 Las clases nobles( al igual que los clanes y gremios) tienen derecho a un nombre propio, insignia un objeto y un arma que represente su estatus y poder. Al ser rey estos pasan a ser 3 que son manto/túnica, corona, cetro. Homenaje: ceremonia que representa las obligaciones recíprocas a las que esta atado un noble. A partir del estatus de señor. ritual por el que un señor concedía un feudo a otro hombre de la clase privilegiada a cambio de algunos servicios y prestaciones, generalmente de orden militar. Vasallaje era un pacto entre dos miembros de la nobleza de distinta categoría. El caballero de menor rango se convertía en vasallo (vassus) del noble más poderoso, que se convertía en su señor (dominus) por medio del Homenaje e Investidura, en una ceremonia ritualizada que tenía lugar en la torre del homenaje del castillo del señor. El homenaje(homage) -del vasallo al señor- consistía en la postración o humi‐ llación -habitualmente de rodillas-, el osculum (beso), la inmixtio manum-las manos del vasallo, unidas en posición orante, eran acogidas entre las del señor-, y frase que reconociera haberse convertido en su hombre. Tras el homenaje se producía la investidura -del señor al vasallo-, que representaba la entrega de un feudo (dependiendo de la categoría de vasallo y señor, podía ser un condado, un ducado, una marca, un castillo, una población, o un simple sueldo; o incluso un monasterio si el vasallaje era eclesiástico) a través de un símbolo del territorio o de la alimentación que el señor debe al vasallo -un poco de tierra, de hierba o de grano- y del espaldarazo, en el que el vasallo recibe una espada (y unos golpes con ella en los hombros), o bien un báculo si era religioso. Desafios: sugeridos, diarios,( para pases de batalla que permiten subir en la clasificación y conseguir mejores cosas de los demas, tambien dan 0,7 % de mas exp). General EXP es el mismo grado más alto de EXP que Kill EXP y se puede asignar a cualquier clase.1000 General EXP puede elevar una Clase de Aventurero básica del Nivel 1 al Nivel 3+. En este mundo en el que obtener EXP es bastante difícil, ya está aumentando la velocidad de nivelación. Estatus: obtener una clase . En primer lugar, debe estar bien entrenado (lo que significa que la clase base Civil tiene al menos 5 niveles de clase), luego debe completar la misión Cambio de clase antes de poder obtener la clase relacionada. Son desbloqueados por la experiencia y consumen potencial a cambio de modificar el cuerpo. Stats : 1-[Suerte (sub stat) :karma. Método. Destino. Riesgo. Probabilidad. 2-Resistencia (sub stat) : Aguante. Inmunidad. Fortaleza. Robustez. Dureza. 3-Fuerza( sub stat) : Potencia. Vigor. Impulso. Tensión. Empuje. 4-Liderazgo (sub stat) : Táctica. Precaución. Juicio. Guía. 5-Inteligencia (sub stat) : Percepción. Raciocinio. Pensamiento. Lógica. Comprensión. 6-Sabiduría (sub stat) : Sensatez. Reflexión. Prudencia. Moderación. Discernimiento. 7-Destreza (sub stat) : Control. Eficacia. Precisión. Maña. Maniobra. 8-Arte (sub stat) : Criterio. Ingenio. Belleza. Imaginación. Procedimiento. Vivacidad. Composición. 9-Velocidad: (sub stat) : Aceleración. Rapidez. Exactitud. Estabilidad. 10-Agilidad (sub stat) : Evasión. Balance. Complexión. Maniobra. 11-Fama (sub stat) : Popularidad. Admiración. Prestigio. Gloria. Honor. Reputación. Influencia. Mito. 12-Fe:(sub stat): Adoración. Esperanza. Convencimiento. Persuasión. Creencia. Veneración. Confianza. 13-Carisma (sub stat) : Encanto. Estilo. Perspicacia. Cultura. Simpatía. Gracía. 14-Mentalidad:(sub stat) : Percepción. Voluntad. Tenacidad. Intuición. Sensibilidad. Entendimiento. 15-Vitalidad: (sub stat) : Recuperación. Estámina. Regeneración. Energía. Clasificación: personal se basa en nivel 30% riqueza 20% Equipo 20% Grupo 10% Estatus 20% nobleza y influencia. Gremio Nivel 10% Riqueza 20% Equipo 20% armas y armaduras. Grupo 10% Fama 20% Avances 20 % referente a la civilización. Base de salud regenerada1.5 Base mana regen 0.9 Velocidad de movimiento 275 Ritmo de turno0.5 Rango de visión 1800 / 800 Rango de ataque 600 Velocidad de proyectil900 Animación de ataque0,55 + 0 Tiempo de ataque base1.7 Tamaño de la colisión HABILIDAD: PUNTO OBJETIVO TIPO DE DAÑO: MÁGICO ATRAVIESA INMUNIDAD A HECHIZOS: NO RADIO: 425 RALENTIZACIÓN DE MOVIMIENTO: 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% RALENTIZACIÓN DE ATAQUE: 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 DURACIÓN: 4.5 HABILIDAD: SIN OBJETIVO, GUIADA, CANALIZADA, ÁREA, CON OBJETIVO. RADIO DE EXPLOSIÓN. TIPO DE DAÑO: Fisico, mental, energía, alma, espíritu. Forma: líder Raza: Facción humana del noroeste. Físico: vida humana media. Moral: agotado. Estado: músculos desgarrados, fatiga extrema. Talento: competencia con armas.( clases, sigo). Equipo: accesorios, armas, armadura, ítems. Trabajos: están clasificados; cobre, hierro, plata, oro, platino. Constitución: 1. Sentidos: • Visión: percepción de la luz, percepción del color, • Gustó: percepción del dulce, p salado, p agrio, p amargo. • Audición: Equilibrio, • Olfato: sinestesia( asociación entre el gusto y el olfato) • Tacto: nocicepción(sentir dolor), macanorrecepción(respuesta muscular reflejo), propiocepción (percepción del body), kinestecia ( percepción del movimiento), termocepción (percepción de la temperatura interna y externa), interocepción( percepción interna de la cantidad de líquido) Ventana de relaciones Familia/conocido/amigo/esclavo/subordinado/ sirviente/empleado. Nombre. Relación: papá, mamá, amante, concubina, etc (Sexual o sanguínea) Disposición: mala/neutral/buena. -Nombre: Gran Masacre Tipo: imperio, Reino, País. -Rango: aldea, pueblo, condado, ciudad. -Nivel: inferior, bajo, intermedio, alto, superior. C/U del 1 al 10. -Área: kilómetros cuadrados. -Territorio: población y edificios. Km2. -Residentes:razas/cantidad, total. Capacidad maxima. -apoyo popular: 1 al 100. Afecto de los residentes. - Estadísticas: en porcentaje de 100. *Producción: cultivo, materia prima, ropa, productos, medicamentos. *Atractivo: edificios populares, atracciones, belleza, naturalidad. *Resistencia a los desastres: naturales, contaminantes, falta de educación, sobrepoblación. -Subsidiario: nombres, límite de pueblos subordinados Notas: El poder militar no supera el 30% de los residentes. Energías estadísticas Potencia: Un término alternativo para capacidad destructiva que tiene un significado más directo: la capacidad destructiva a la que equivale un ataque. La potencia de ataque depende de la producción de energía de un solo ataque, no del área de efecto del ataque. Fuerza de elevación: se define como la masa que un individuo puede levantar en la Tierra. En otras palabras, mide la cantidad de fuerza hacia arriba que puede producir un personaje. Como tal, las hazañas apropiadas para empujar y tirar también se consideran parte de esta estadística. La telequinesis u otras habilidades similares deben referirse específicamente como separadas de la fuerza física, cuando se usan en una hazaña de levantamiento. El rasgado también se incluye en esta categoría, pero es un método poco confiable para calcular la capacidad de elevación general la gran mayoría de las veces. Esto se debe a que la fuerza utilizada en un movimiento de desgarro es mucho menor que un levantamiento, ya que un movimiento de desgarro usa muchos menos grupos musculares y es una aplicación incómoda de fuerza en comparación con otros movimientos. Del mismo modo, lanzar o golpear un objeto a cierta altura hacia arriba puede usarse como hazañas de elevación Mientras que Striking Strength mide la energía de los ataques físicos de los personajes, Lifting Strength mide la cantidad de masa que pueden levantar, que está determinada por la cantidad de fuerza que puede producir un personaje. Esto significa que miden dos cantidades físicas diferentes. Además, no se puede suponer que un personaje que puede producir físicamente la cantidad de energía utilizada para levantar un objeto a cierta altura también puede levantarlo, si no demuestra la capacidad de producir ese nivel de Fuerza de elevación. Es una característica común dentro de la ficción presentar personajes capaces de producir una energía de fuerza de golpe físico mucho mayor que la que se requeriría para levantar pesas con las que se muestra que luchan repetidamente. Por lo tanto, la fuerza de elevación y la fuerza de impacto en general no son comparables y deben evaluarse por separado. La durabilidad es la propiedad que garantiza la capacidad de soportar una cierta cantidad de fuerza. Esto no debe confundirse con la resistencia; Mientras que la durabilidad es la capacidad de resistir el daño, la resistencia es una medida de resistencia . Lógicamente, los personajes capaces de lograr físicamente un cierto grado de producción de energía, deben ser capaces de soportar al menos una cantidad comparable de daño, o sus cuerpos se separarían de la tensión y la contrafuerza automática, siempre que se esfuercen. El rango se refiere a qué tan lejos pueden alcanzar los ataques de cierto personaje de manera eficiente por sí mismos. Para obtener más información sobre las diferentes unidades de longitud, consulte esta página. Sin embargo, a continuación se enumera una guía general para clasificar el rango. Por debajo del rango cuerpo a cuerpo estándar: 0 - 50 cm Aplica a caracteres pequeños . Alcance cuerpo a cuerpo estándar: 50 cm - 1 m Se aplica a los luchadores que usan principalmente sus brazos y piernas como armas. Esto incluye la mayoría de las armas cuerpo a cuerpo estándar, como dagas, espadas, hachas, mazas, etc. Alcance cuerpo a cuerpo extendido: 1 - 2 m Se aplica a los luchadores que utilizan armamento cuerpo a cuerpo largo o tienen ataques de corto alcance que se extienden más allá del alcance humano normal. Se aplica a armas como lanzas, alabardas y látigos. Esto también se aplica a los personajes que poseen armas anormalmente largas como la Buster Sword de Cloud Strife y Guts 'Dragonslayer . Varios metros: 2 - 10 m Se aplica a las armas que están diseñadas para ser utilizadas como armas arrojadizas como shuriken, bombas, granadas y chakrams. Decenas de metros: 10 - 100 m. Se aplica a los luchadores que son mucho más grandes de lo normal (Ej .: Mecha gigante, Kaiju, etc.). La mayoría de los mechas gigantes tienen alrededor de 10 a 100 metros de altura, por lo tanto, su alcance debe ser por allí a través de cuerpo a cuerpo. La distancia de qué tan lejos puedes golpear con precisión algo a través de la honda. Cientos de metros: 100 - 1,000 m. La distancia que puede alcanzar con un arco y flecha / ballesta. La distancia que puedes percibir sin un alcance; campo de tiro promedio para armas de fuego. Kilómetros: 1 - 10 km La distancia / ancho de una ciudad promedio, o la distancia entre ciudades. Las explosiones nucleares de bombas más débiles pueden alcanzar esto hasta este rango (Ej: radio de explosión de Little Boy = 1.85 km, radio de explosión B-61 = 5.06 km). Decenas de kilómetros: 10 - 100 km. La distancia / ancho de una gran ciudad o la distancia entre ciudades. Las explosiones nucleares de bombas más fuertes pueden alcanzar esto hasta este rango (Ej: radio de explosión Ivy Mike = 15,64 km, radio de explosión del zar Bomba = 26,26 km). Cientos de kilómetros: 100 - 1,000 km. Miles de kilómetros: 1,000 - 20,037 km Planetario: 20,037 - 1,391,400 km La mitad de la circunferencia de la Tierra comienza en 20,037 km. La distancia de la Tierra a la Luna es de 384,400 km. Estelar: 1,391,400 - 50,290,000 km El diámetro del Sol es de 1.391.400 km. La circunferencia del Sol es de 4,371,212 km. Interplanetario: 50,290,000 km - 4.22 LY La distancia de Mercurio a Venus es de 50,290,000 km. La distancia de Mercurio a Neptuno es 4,443,090,000 km. Principalmente cuantifica la distancia entre planetas, o la distancia entre múltiples planetas, etc. Interestelar: 4.22 - 50,000 LY La distancia de la Tierra a la estrella más cercana (Proxima Centauri) es de 4.2 años luz . 50,000 LY es el radio de la Vía Láctea (radio de nuestra galaxia). Galáctico: 50,000 - 2,500,000 LY El radio de nuestra galaxia, la Vía Láctea en 50,000 LY. Intergaláctico: 2,500,000 - 46,6 mil millones LY La distancia desde nuestra galaxia, la Vía Láctea y Andrómeda es de 2.5 millones de LY. Principalmente describe la distancia entre diferentes galaxias en nuestros universos. Inteligencia por capacidad de la mejora por energía: * Sin sentido: Esos pocos seres que están literalmente sin sentido y no tienen capacidad de inteligencia en absoluto. * Animalista: Seres, como los animales, que solo poseen habilidades básicas de razonamiento, conciencia y resolución de problemas. Si bien varios animales, como los chimpancés, pueden poseer mayores capacidades para tales cosas, su inteligencia seguirá siendo animal. Por debajo del promedio: Personajes con intelectos por debajo del promedio y habilidades poco notables. * Promedio: Personajes de inteligencia promedio. Si bien tienen una inteligencia más desarrollada en ciertos temas, en muchos casos, su inteligencia general sigue siendo promedio. * Superior al promedio: Personajes que muestran una mayor capacidad cognitiva que la norma, pero que no se destacan particularmente en ningún campo intelectual o académico. Dotado: personaje que demuestra una gran capacidad de razonamiento, puede dominar conceptos con pocas repeticiones y mostrar una capacidad de alto rendimiento en campos intelectuales, creativos o académicos específicos. * Genio : individuos con una capacidad excepcional de conocimiento e inteligencia, generalmente en un área de profundidad variable, a menudo poseída por científicos y estrategas ficticios. Este nivel de inteligencia es el nivel de genios reales e intelectuales famosos en el mundo real y, en lugar de mejores hazañas, debería ser la categoría de inteligencia predeterminada para los personajes ficticios tratados como si tuvieran inteligencia excepcional o sobrehumana. * Genio extraordinario: individuos cuyo conocimiento se extiende por muchos campos de la ciencia y que superan ampliamente los intelectos de los humanos más inteligentes de la Tierra. En este nivel, muchos son capaces de crear tecnología futurista, ejecutar estrategias complejas incluso bajo alta presión, y potencialmente incluso predecir con precisión el futuro a través de cálculos mentales o supercomputadoras. Aquí es donde comienzan a aparecer supercientíficos de excepcional conocimiento científico. * Supergenio: El nivel más alto de intelecto no omnisciente, poseído por aquellos individuos con inteligencia inhumana sobrehumana y generalmente un dominio extenso de la mayoría, o todas, las ramas de la ciencia. Los personajes de esta escala tienden a ser súper científicos capaces de crear tecnología de fantasía increíblemente avanzada que desafía la física y deforma la realidad, incluso con solo elementos domésticos, y burlando incluso a otras personas extremadamente inteligentes. Los supergenios a menudo pueden procesar fácilmente los cálculos más allá de las capacidades combinadas de la humanidad moderna por sí solos, y rápidamente pueden elaborar planes extremadamente complejos. * No omnisciente : personajes que tienen conocimiento de casi todo, con solo brechas minúsculas en su conocimiento. * Omnisciente : Personajes que saben literalmente todo. Tenga en cuenta que incluso si pueden saber todo en su propio entorno, esto no les otorga conocimiento de seres externos. Velocidad por capacidad de la mejora por energía Es simplemente qué tan rápido puede moverse un personaje en un período de tiempo determinado. Hay cinco tipos de velocidad utilizados para propósitos VS: velocidad de ataque , velocidad de combate , velocidad de reacción , velocidad de viaje y velocidad de vuelo . El término " Velocidad " normalmente se refiere a Velocidad de combate . velocidad de ataque La velocidad a la que se mueve un ataque. Por ejemplo, el personaje X es hipersónico, pero puede hacer un ataque que es un rayo de luz natural, la velocidad del ataque es diferente de la velocidad del usuario, por lo tanto, el ataque sería la velocidad de la luz incluso si su usuario no lo es. Velocidad de combate La velocidad a la que un personaje puede luchar. Velocidad de reacción La velocidad de reacción es la velocidad a la que un personaje puede reaccionar ante un evento o acción. Esto generalmente solo otorga un movimiento corto tras la reacción, mientras que varios movimientos a la misma velocidad lo cambian a velocidad de combate. Por ejemplo, digamos que el personaje A dispara al personaje B con una pistola y el personaje B esquiva. Esa es la velocidad de reacción. Tenga en cuenta que, a veces, una persona apunta esquiva y no es una hazaña tan buena. Como otro ejemplo, digamos que el personaje A usa una ametralladora en el personaje B, pero la ametralladora tarda uno o dos segundos en cargarse y el personaje B lo ve. Si el personaje B esquiva se considera esquivar el objetivo ya que sabía que el ataque iba a suceder. La velocidad de reacción está reaccionando a un ataque que no sabes que va a suceder, o en un rango muy cercano. La velocidad de reacción de un personaje también tiende a ser mayor que su velocidad de movimiento. Velocidad de viaje La velocidad a la que un personaje u objeto puede moverse al correr o por medios similares que no implican vuelo o teletransportación. Velocidad de vuelo La velocidad a la que un personaje u objeto vuela una cierta distancia, como ir de la tierra al sol, por ejemplo. Lógicamente, la alta velocidad de vuelo requiere una velocidad de reacción similar para maniobrar al acercarse a diferentes objetos. Sin embargo, ciertas franquicias, como Marvel Comics (y DC Comics o Image Comics , que siguen las mismas convenciones), hacen una gran distinción entre la velocidad de movimiento regular y la velocidad de vuelo . Como tal, generalmente hemos asumido que las velocidades de reacción o combate regulares de los personajes son aproximadamente equivalentes a sus velocidades de vuelo, a menos que esto se contradiga claramente. Niveles de velocidad : * Inmóvil (0 m / s) * Por debajo del promedio humano (0-5 m / s) * Humano normal (5-7.7 m / s) * Humano atlético (7.7-9.8 m / s) * Pico humano (9.8-12.51 m / s) * Sobrehumano (12.51-34.3 m / s) * Subsónico (más rápido que el ojo) (Mach 0.1-0.5) (34.3-171.5 m / so 76.7-383.6 mph) * Subsónico + (Mach 0.5-0.9) (171.5-308.7 m / s) * Transónico (Mach 0.9-1.1) (308.7-377.3 m / s) * Supersónico (Mach 1.1-2.5) * Supersónico + (Mach 2.5-5) * Hipersónico (Mach 5-10) * Hipersónico + (Mach 10-25) Alto * hipersónico (Mach 25-50) * High Hypersonic + (Mach 50-100) * Masivamente hipersónico (Mach 100-1000) * Massively Hypersonic + (Mach 1000-8810.2) * Sub-relativista (1% -5% SoL) * Sub-Relativista + (5% -10% SoL) * Relativista (10% -50% SoL) * Relativista + (50% -100% SoL) * Velocidad de la luz * FTL (x1-10 Velocidad de la luz) * FTL + (x10-100 Velocidad de la luz) * FTL masivo (x100-1000 Velocidad de la luz) * Masivo FTL + (x1000 + Velocidad de la luz) * Velocidad infinita (Capaz de moverse indefinidamente mientras el tiempo literalmente se detiene, viajar a cualquier lugar al instante o moverse una distancia infinita dentro de una cantidad de tiempo finita. La teletransportación no cuenta. Para obtener más información, consulte la nota 4 a continuación). * Inconmensurable (Movimiento más allá del tiempo lineal. Es por eso que no se puede medir la velocidad. Dado que S = D / T, si T no está definida, la fórmula de la velocidad no se puede aplicar. Esta es la misma razón por la que múltiples dimensiones temporales también otorgan una velocidad inconmensurable. Para más información, véase la nota 5 a continuación). Notas: # Los niveles de velocidad utilizados tienen límites de intersección, y esto puede ser confuso para algunos miembros. Las divisiones se realizan en base a la agrupación de Forma Exclusiva, en la cual el límite inferior verdadero es el límite inferior dado y el límite superior verdadero está justo por debajo del límite superior dado. Ejemplos: 1) Mach 10 es Hypersonic +, no Hypersonic. 2) Mach 100 es masivamente hipersónico, no High Hypersonic +. # Tenga en cuenta que MFTL + es una categoría muy amplia que comienza desde 1000x Speed of Light hasta el infinito. Como tal, los caracteres MFTL + no necesitan estar ni remotamente en un nivel de velocidad similar. De hecho, la diferencia puede ser tan grande como la magnitud de la diferencia entre MFTL y el nivel humano normal. En conclusión, un personaje MFTL + puede acelerar el bombardeo de otro personaje MFTL +, y asumir lo contrario sin una razón lógica es falaz. # Los personajes que muestran la capacidad de moverse libremente y naturalmente en un vacío intemporal pueden o no calificar para una clasificación de velocidad infinita. # Los personajes que pueden moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante a través del tiempo solo por el movimiento califican para una velocidad inconmensurable. Sin embargo, debido a inconsistencias generales y al hecho de que varias ficciones otorgan esta habilidad a cualquier personaje capaz de mover FTL, se les puede asignar una calificación de velocidad adicional e independiente para la habilidad. Preferiblemente, esto debería evaluarse caso por caso. La diferencia entre infinito e inconmensurable es que el primero puede ir a todas partes al instante, mientras que el segundo puede ir a todas partes y en cualquier momento. Dominios y demás Habilidades: Resistencia a la sofocación. Lógica (simple,básica,avanzada) DOMINIOS: Dominio 2: Sombra (Perfecto) (Costos 30)] de variación de dominio perfecto - Regla de sombras de las sombras: Tú eres la regla absoluta en las sombras. Tienes la autoridad y entendimiento de las leyes de las sombras. Atributos + 100%. Atributos del enemigo -20%. Los Planos Elementales fueron gobernados por cuatro Soberanos que eran inmortales y se dice que nacieron junto con el Universo. Guardaban el corazón de cada plano elemental. El poder de los cuatro elementos era independiente y caótico, pero cuando se fusionó, se convirtió en el poder del orden. En otras palabras, fueron los Planos Elementales los que apoyaron el Mar Astral y también la fuente del po‐ der del Orden en cada plano, oponiéndose al poder del Caos.Esto llevó a ambos lados a alcanzar un equilibrio. Los Soberanos Elementales eran muy poderosos y nadie los había visto actuar antes. Esta fue considerada la mayor desventaja de los espíritus malignos. No faltaba inteligencia para las po‐ tencias, pero sus subordinados eran algo retrasados El mayor efecto negativo de convertirse en un espíritu maligno sería el daño grave a la inteligencia de uno. Nada se podría hacer al respecto. Muchos Enviados del Espíritu Malvado estaban preocupados por eso. Si querían convertirse en grandes tiros del Plano de Energía Negativa, entonces necesitaban una forma de resistir la energía negativa que invade sus mentes Los dragones malvados no eran como los dragones normales. Estos bastardos estaban hechos de energía negativa. Siendo infectados descuidadamente, una resistencia se reduciría y podrían decaer. Como ejemplo, uno podría considerar los Dominios, Sombra y Matanza. Si ascendiera, inevitablemente tendría una amarga lucha contra el Dios de la Masacre y el Príncipe Sombrío. No podrían coexistir. Si Marvin ascendiera, estas leyes serían ocupadas por Marvin y no les quedaría nada. Pero el falso recipiente divino no era así. Solo conectaba un puente para tomar prestado el poder.Ni siquiera sería descubierto por los dioses. Este fue uno de los beneficios del falso recipiente divino. El llamado Vaso Divino Falso fue un Divino hecho por el hombre. Era como un puente que permite a la gente común conectarse con las leyes del mundo. Era diferente de un verdadero Barco Divino en que un Falso Barco Divino no fusionaba a su propietario con las leyes. A pesar de que tenía esta ventaja, el poder que ganó no era más que lo que un verdadero Divino Recipiente lo haría, pero el Avanzado Falso Divino Recipiente tenía una posibilidad de crecimiento. Solo tomó prestado el poder de las leyes, en lugar de fusionarlas y controlarlas como lo hicieron los dioses. Ascender significaba fusionarse con este tablero de ajedrez. Su alma quedaría impresa para siempre en este Universo y encarcelada eternamente dentro de las leyes.En otras palabras, la divinidad y el recipiente divino se determinaron principalmente al ascender. El primero decidió el dominio y el segundo determinó el ancho del dominio. Y la Divinidad determinó la profundidad de control sobre el Dominio. La divinidad y el nivel de la vasija divina solían ser proporcionales, por lo que, en otras palabras, cuanto más poderosa sea la vasija divina de Dios, más profunda es la comprensión del dominio. Este fue un fenómeno muy natural. Pero pocos sabían que la Divinidad era en realidad algo así como una Autorización. Sin la Divinidad, uno no podría usar estas partes de la fuerza de las leyes. Muchos tesoros requerían la Divinidad y la razón era que estos tesoros involucraban el poder de las leyes del avión y otras reglas. En cuanto al Poder Divino, era solo la apariencia exter‐ na del poder. No era inherentemente superior al Poder Mágico del Caos, el poder físico y otros tipos de poder. Para resumir todo en palabras sencillas, una vasija divina era como un pegamento que permitía a los dioses adherirse al sistema de leyes y determinar cuáles podían controlar. La divinidad decidió la profundidad de control que tenían sobre sus leyes.Era como el agua en el sentido de que una gota era bastante diferente de un océano. En cuanto al Poder Divino, fue el poder mostrado por los Dioses al aprovechar la Fe reunida de los seguidores. Ellos ganaron a estos seguidores a través de su habilidad para usar sus leyes. Un Dios sin Poder Divino era simplemente inimaginable. A través de la ascensión, un Dios obtendría un Vaso Divino, la Divinidad, así como un Poder Divino. El tamaño de su Recipiente divino determinó hasta qué punto se mezclaban con las leyes ... el ancho, por así decirlo. destrucciónproteccióngenerosidadcreación, el amor, la belleza, las matemáticas, la protección y la ilusiónLos Dragones Negros fueron privados de su Reproducción, por lo que la baja fertilidad de la que se quejaban se volvió aún más patética. Los Dragones Verdes perdieron su Valor, por lo que usaron esquemas y rara vez se enfrentaron a sus enemigos desde el frente. Los dragones azules perdieron sus cognitivas precisas, los dragones blancos perdieron su avanzada, y en cuanto a los dragones rojos, perdieron su paciencia. La falta de estas cosas amplificó los puntos débiles de los dragones cromáticos. Esta también fue una de las razones por las que los dragones cromáticos odiaban al dios dragón antiguo Hartson. Cuando un guerrero avanzó al reino de la Clase de la Luna, había muchos más caminos de cultivación que él o ella podía elegir. Había tres caminos principales. Primero, hubo entrenamiento duro.La mayoría de los guerreros que eligieron entrenar duro eran guerreros de base que no tenían muchos recursos y no estaban respaldados por fuerzas poderosas. Dado que estos guerreros normalmente no querían convertirse en el séquito de grandes fuerzas, no podían acceder a las armas de combate y las bestias demoníacas; solo podían tratar de cultivar usando sus propios cuerpos y tratar de maximizar sus potenciales. En segundo lugar, había armas de combate. Los Guerreros de Armas de Combate intentaron utilizar la conexión entre los Guerreros y las Armas de Combate, y podían infligir daños que eran múltiples veces más que sus propios cuerpos.Cuando estos guerreros alcanzan el nivel perfecto de compatibilidad con sus Armas de Combate, ¡podrían incluso avanzar y convertirse en Señores de la Clase Sol! Por último, había bestias demoníacas.Al firmar un Contrato de almas con una poderosa Bestia demoníaca, estos Guerreros de almas bestia podían utilizar fuerzas que eran múltiples veces propias. A veces, estos guerreros podían compartir el potencial de crecimiento y la línea de sangre de estas bestias demoníacas, y podían adquirir poderes sobrenaturales que no pertenecían a los humanos. Por supuesto, el nivel de fuerza y potencial dependía de cuán poderosas eran las Bestias Demonias. Magia *Magia Ancestral *Magia Cuerpo Transformación: es la acción y efecto de transformar (hacer cambiar de forma a algo o alguien, transmutar algo en otra cosa). mediante un cambio molecular, permite que un objeto o persona pueda asumir la apariencia de otra cosa o individuo. *Magia Diseño *Magia Divina *Magia Elemental fuego, luz naturaleza, oscuridad, tierra aire, rayo, lodo, lava, gases, cristal, metales. Habilidades y clases Habilidades Clase Warrior/Guerrero: *Puñetazo Furioso: Incrementa el ataque, además de golpear a un objetivo, generando gran cantidad de amenaza sobre el mismo. *Ataque Sangriento: Incrementa el poder de ataque, con la posibilidad de causar a un segundo objetivo el doble de daño. *Sentido de la Supervivencia: Incrementa tu máximo de HP, además de aumentar la sanaciones recibidas. *Intimidar: Atemoriza a todos los enemigos cercanos, reduciendo la evasión de los mismos. *Muro de Titán: Reduce todo el daño recibido durante 20 segundos. *Fanfarrón de Metal: Aumenta la defensa del guerrero durante 1 minuto. Habilidades Clase Knight/Caballero: *Elegante: Incrementa tu evasión y las sanaciones recibidas durante 20 segundos. *Foco: Incrementa la posibilidad de golpear dos veces, y la agilidad. *Brisa de Caballero: Aumenta tu velocidad de movimiento y de ataque. *Sin Miedo: Aumenta tu precisión, y elimina todas las penalizaciones. *Bloqueo Mágico: Incrementa tu poder de ataque, y cancela un hechizo enemigo. *Vorágine: Incrementa tu poder de ataque, golpeando hasta tres veces al objetivo cada golpe más débil que el anterior. *Tormenta del Juicio: Genera daño físico por segundo, además de causar gran amenaza a los afectados por el daño. Habilidades Clase Templar/Templario: *Curación de Luz: Cura oportunidad de destino HP 0,25% para aumentar la sanación recibida por el objetivo un 10% durante 6 segundos. *Granada Luz Sagrada: El objetivo tratar los ataques de daño sagrado. Disminuye la velocidad de movimiento del objetivo en un 30% durante 6 segundos, ineficaz en los jefes. *Resolución: Aumenta el bloque durante 30 segundos *Curado Light: Cura HP del objetivo y elimina una desventaja *Azote de escudo: Ataca al objetivo con una probabilidad del 50% de infligir aturdimiento sobre el objetivo durante 3 segundos *Juicio: los objetivos de ataques en un radio de 10 metros designado haciendo daño sagrado. *Cielo en la Tierra: Recupera HP propios. Aumenta STR y WIL durante 30 segundos *Martillo de Thor: Los ataques que rodean los objetivos en un área de 10 metros que se ocupan de daño sagrado y causando caída de 4 segundos. Derribo ineficaz en los jefes. *Protector de luz: Reduce el daño mágico recibido en un 20% durante 12 segundos. Habilidades Clase Thief/Ladrón: *Galope: Incrementa la velocidad de movimiento un 30% y la agilidad en un 25%. *Mezcla: Aumenta la evasión de todo el grupo un corto periodo de tiempo. *Ataque Veloz: Incrementa el poder de ataque y golpea tres veces al objetivo, cada golpe causa menor daño. *Emboscada: Incrementa el poder de ataque, además el siguiente golpe causara daño critico al enemigo. *Fuerza Oculta: Te oculta a el instante, aumentando tu probabilidad de causar daño critico, pero durante ese tiempo aumenta el daño recibido. *Contención Letal: Incrementa tu poder de ataque, causa graves daños al enemigo y lo aturde durante 3 segundos. Sólo esta disponible al permanecer oculto. *Furtivo: Te oculta al instante. Aumenta la probabilidad de golpe critico, a cambio de un 25% de la velocidad de movimiento. Está habilidad no puede ser utilizada en combate. Habilidades Clase Martial Arts/Artes Marciales: *Golpe Colapsante: Incrementa su poder de ataque, y causa graves heridas a su oponente. Además aumenta tu probabilidad de golpe crítico. *Herida de Energía: Incrementa su velocidad de ataque y golpe crítico, mientras dura. *Supresión: Incrementa su poder de ataque, causa daño y aturde durante un período de tiempo a el objetivo. *Asalto de Carga: Redirige la amenaza de los enemigos hacia el Artes Marciales, además aumenta su resistencia física. *Carga: Reduce el daño recibido por tí y los miembros de tu grupo. *Rugidos de Vajra: Reduce la precisión y evasión de todos los enemigos cercanos en 10 puntos, durante 15 segundos. *Fortaleza del Defensor: Reduce el daño mágico recibido y lo refleja hacia el atacante. Habilidades Clase Blade Dancer/Espadachín: *Superestrella: Incrementa el poder de ataque, y golpea dos veces a el mismo objetivos, cada golpe causa menos daño que el anterior. *Cuchilla Bailarina: Incrementa el poder de ataque, y golpea tres veces a el mismo objetivos, cada golpe causa menos daño que el anterior. *Amuleto Intermitente: Reduce la precisión y evasión de todos los enemigos cercanos. *Samba Mágica: Reduce el daño mágico recibido y lo refleja hacia el atacante causando graves daños. *Canción de Paciencia: Reduce el daño recibido por tí y de los miembros de tu grupo. *Danza de Guerra: Aumenta temporalmente la velocidad de ataque, y incrementa el daño crítico. *Seducción: Redirige la amenaza de los enemigos hacia el Espadachín, además reduce temporalmente el daño físico recibido. Habilidades = Capacidades y rasgos. Técnicas = Dones y características. Es un cierto nivel de competencia o experiencia de un sujeto para cumplir con una meta específica de manera mas profesional. Se refiere a la maña, el talento, la pericia o la aptitud para desarrollar alguna tarea. La persona hábil, por lo tanto, logra realizar algo con éxito gracias a su habilidad y la experiencia reunida en este ámbito para dominar la acción. Se dividen en torno a su manifestación; Activas, Pasivas. -Estas son clasificadas en; *'Comunes: '''Son relativamente mas fáciles de obtener y la mayoría sabe cuales son las condiciones para muchas de estas y el proceso capaz relacionado a su obtención. Estas son dadas dependiendo de el rasgo de la habilidad y su área asignada. *'Raras:' Estas son tienen procesos complejos de obtención y sus condiciones son desconocidas para muchos. Estas son dadas dependiendo de el rasgo de la habilidad y su área asignada. *'Especiales':Habilidades esparcidas y debilitadas con el tiempo necesitando el triple de experiencia para subir de nivel, otros pueden aprenden estas si se le es enseñado y cumplen los requisitos. *'Únicas:' Aquellas que mantienen su poder original desde la creación, siendo las mejores de su clase son habilidades que solo tienen cientos de dueños. Las Habilidades tienen requisitos de aprendizaje y acción específicos siendo incluso mas difíciles de obtener que las habilidades especiales y siendo mas poderosas que estas. *'Tabú:' prohibidas habilidades que sacrifican partes del cuerpo, la salud, años de vida, o parte del alma del usuario a cambio de poder momentáneo. Tienen las mismas características de obtención que las habilidades raras. *'Secretas: Toman conciencia vagando por el mundo eligiendo su propio portador. No pueden ser estudiadas por gente externa y solo el dueño puede dar a conocer la habilidad pero no contendrá el mismo poder si la habilidad no lo reconoce siendo solo una habilidad especial. técnicas''' *'Raza:' Habilidades dadas por "ser una especie determinada", estas pueden ser cualquiera de las otras mencionadas, ya sea activa, pasiva o resistencia. Modificada para el mismo. Variación o mezcla de habilidades en una que se adapte para la especie. Rasgos -Se vuelven a dividir según su modo de obtención y Permanencia en el usuario. Dones *'Entrenada: '''Estas son aquellas que quieren ser obtenidas por el usuario practicando un requisito conocido. *'Natural:' Pasando las pruebas de requisitos y estudios necesarios. *'Titulo: otorgados por el reconocimiento de los Dioses pertenecientes a un titulo público o privado. -Estas son ya sea de tipo: '''Capacidades *'Fabricación:.' *'Táctica:'. Tienen sus grados siendo mas complicado subirlas de nivel: All *'1 Uno' *'2 Dos' *'3 Tres' *'4 Cuatro' *'5 Cinco' *'6 Seis' *'7 Siete' *'8 Ocho' *'9 Nueve' *'10 Diez':Habilidades superiores en cuanto a poder y usos. Claro también son majestuosas al momento de usar. Activas (técnicas y capacidades) Pueden ser utilizadas de maneras infinitas, pero consumen algún tipo de energía. Se tiene que recitar un canto o tener un nivel de control sobre estas para activarse correctamente o manipularla de distintas formas. '''-Comunes:' 'Activa Pasiva Resistencia Tiempo de activación:.' 'Común Rara Especial Única Tabú Bonus: Información:.' 'Defensivo Fabricación Ofensivo Soporte Táctica Cuerpo: Energía:.' '6 Cantidad de activación: 1 al día hora min .' 'Entrenada - Titulo Cantidad de experiencia: entrenada x2,5 titulo x2.' '1/3 1/4 Poder liberado : 30%.' *Apreciación *Analgesia: puede recuperarse de los daños, pero entonces perderá resistencia. *Aleta Afilada: Con unas aletas pectorales más afiladas y musculadas, el hiere a sus presas al nadar cerca de ellas y se libera de las redes con mayor rapidez. *Aleta Ágil: Los músculos reforzados les permiten moverse a toda velocidad y arremeter con más frecuencia, aumentando enormemente su movilidad. *Aleta Veloz: aumenta su temperatura corporal para preservar energía que más adelante puede liberar para moverse rápidamente mientras nada a toda velocidad.. *Arraigar:recoge la necesidad diaria que necesitas de agua al echar raíces. Efecto:Absorbe las habilidades de otros seres vivos muertos, la probabilidad de éxito es de 12%, solo una habilidad por un individuo elegido al azar. Radio de alcance de 3M(aumenta 0,5 m según su grado). Precio reduce tu velocidad a 0. *Atomización: Fragmentación o dispersión de una cosa en partes muy pequeñas. *Avalancha: Incrementa el ataque, y carga hacia el enemigo aturdiendo a el mismo al instante durante 3 segundos. *Caja de Sangre:. *Contrato de Igualdad:Una bestia puede activar esta habilidad solo 2 veces en la vida. La bestia aprende el lenguaje del contratista. Efectos: Permite evolucionar de manera igual con su "compañero", haciendo que se puedan sentir de manera permanente. Grado 10. *Contrato de Sangre: . *Contrato Mágico:si ambas partes dan su consentimiento se puede llegar a un acuerdo, el acuerdo debe ser realizado entre el contratista y el contratista, en partes iguales. Efecto Un hechizo que procede a un acuerdo mutuo, ambos podrán entenderse. Precio: quien rompa el tratado recibirá los efectos acordados entre ambas partes, el acuerdo debe pagarse con un poco de su sangre. *Danza de las cuchillas:habilidad de magia de viento nivel 3. Efecto crea un torbellino con giros de alta presión. Precio: Consume 100 Mp. *Determinación: . *Dientes Serrados: Los dientes serrados y afilados de los tiburones dejan heridas sangrantes *Domar *Electro Recepción: has aprendido a identificar el equipo y a utilizar sus campos electromagnéticos para guiarte. *Escamas Placoideas: Gracias a sus escamas placoideas endurecidas, los ataques laterales resultan menos efectivos. *Excavar:Te permite crear cráteres, huecos o trincheras. Efecto puedes excavar en terrenos de tierra blanda. Precio: Consumo de Sta depende del ancho, altura y la distancia. *Fortalecimiento de cuerpo. *Fortalecimiento del Demonio *Fortalecimiento Mágico: aumenta la resistencia de una armadura o articulo. *Fuerza Implacable: recupera resistencia al impactar contra objetos sólidos. La resistencia obtenida es proporcional a la velocidad y ángulo de la embestida. *Glándulas Adrenales: Al sufrir daños, bombea adrenalina, aumentando así su resistencia. *Hemogénesis: es capaz de formar muy deprisa nuevas células sanguíneas. *Hidroacústica: has aprendido a usar más tipos de sónar para detectar a sus presas con más frecuencia y localizar a los que andan cerca. *Piel Adaptiva: Saca partido a su piel a rayas y entra y sale de combate sin que los dispositivos de rastreo lo detecten. *Refuerzo Corpóreo: la piel del usuario se cubre de mana reforzandolo como una defensa. Efecto: aumenta en 5% Resistencia , Velocidad , Fuerza. Precio:Consumo de Mp de 2 por segundo. *Vida Al Limite: Usa la vida propia para aumentar desmesuradamente las capacidades ofensivas y defensivas. Efecto: Aumento de Fuerza, Velocidad,resistencia, estamina, Agilidad,Destreza.Precio:Tu hp se va acortada a la mitad por cada uso, Máximo de 2 veces de uso cada 24,después de cada activación sentirás un dolor agudo sobre tu cuerpo, cada ves una mas fuerte que el anterior. '''Pasivas (técnicas y capacidades)' Son las que no necesitan ninguna energía de activación, funcionando todo el tiempo que el usuario quiera. Mantienen cierta competencia a la hora de hacer alguna actividad. Permanecen de manera que tengas conciencia de que la estas usando en todo momento, manteniendo siempre su control y utilidad en el rango deseado. También se pueden / Desactivar cada vez que el usuario lo desee. -Estas a su vez se dividen en; '-Comunes' *Acecho. *Alerta *Astucia. *Comando. *Consciencia: percibir los cambios del ambiente. *Control de Insectos. *Control Impar *Colazo: daña a todas las presas cercanas al provocar con su cola una especie de latigazo para crea una expansión de la presión. *Descubrir Trampa *Descifrar Lenguaje:. *Desmantelar:puede quitar pieles, limpiar carne, sacar huesos etc. *Dominio de (Cuchillos - Dagas - bastón - espadas - hacha - Lanza - Arco - -) #Doble Dagas *Desarmar Trampa. *Enfurecer: resistencia y daño adicional en proporción a la furia generada . *Entrenado: se hace mas fácil hacer una actividad en un 5%. *Esquivar *Excavar *Factor Tribu *Fuerza Hercúlea: el usuario adquiere un 10% de mayor fuerza en al aplicarse en un punto Efecto: aumento de Atk en 1%. fuerza permanente en 1 cada 3 aumento de niveles. *Grito de Guerra *Hedor *Hematófago: Que se alimenta de sangre. *Hiper Olfato:mejora del sentido del olfato y determinación de los olores. *Intercepción: Puedes negar el filtrado de información o detección quien trata de analizarte sin tu consentimiento. Efecto:Te permite Proteger tu identidad de estado mientras esta activo. Precio. No te permite identificar al usuario que trato de verificar tus datos mientras este activa. *Intimidar *Manipulación de mana:te permite manipular el mana de manera mas eficiente, reduciendo su consumo. Efecto: El consumo de Mp se reduce en 10%. Precio:Int requerida de 100 o superior para activarse. *Marcar Presa:Aplica un marcador al buceador al que esté mirando el marrajo. Si el objetivo muere mientras el marcador sigue activo, desaparece. *Mordedura *Lectura de Sangre:. *Lívido *Ocultación *Paso Silencioso *Percibir Ataque *Pies Ligeros *Precisión: Refuerza la vista para no perder a los objetivos mientras están en movimiento. Efecto:Tienes un porcentaje de Éxito de 15% en acertar a un enemigo en movimiento, 10% en acertar a un enemigo desprevenido,30% en acertar a un objetivo quieto. Aumenta la fuerza y velocidad al disparar en un 1%. Precio:Destreza 50 e Int 8. *Robar *Sentir Presencia *Sigilo *Trepar. *Violación: Permite tener hijos con cualquier raza a la fuerza dejando solo los rasgos del sexo que activo la habilidad como primordiales. Cultivo palacio de los sueños, jardines de la memoria: mente. Son Cuerpo: meriadianos. Ki. Dantian. Imperium. Pasajes. Chakra. Espiritu: 54 venas profundas: reatsu Cisura intercerebral: esta ubicada entre los 2 hemisferios cerebrales, Cosmos. Gen: vigor. Alma: raíz del alma: Mejora la percepción y el don natural. Arcana. Canto interno: es redondeado y allí encontramos la laguna lágrimal. Pliegue semicircular y carúncula, justo arriba de la glábela: Astral. Núcleo: Maná. Potenciales de cultivo: tipos de cultivo. 1. Elemental: moldea elementos a tu antojo. 2. Dual: 2 almas se unen y se hacen mas fuertes a traves del amor y el sexo. 3. Invocador: crea criaturas y convocalas para hacer lo que quieras. 4. Mortal: Leyes y fundamentos básicos. 5. Principio: mezcla las leyes en el cuerpo para cambiarlo para ser uno con la ley. CUERPO: Ki energía del cuerpo que solo fortalece todo el cuerpo. Su zona de cultivo es el cuerpo físico completo. ☆Reino de refinamiento: cuerpo humano perfecto aprovechando todo el potencial humano del cuerpo físico. ☆reino de circulación arterial: generador de poder ilimitado y obtener una fuerza de 10 veces despues de los 10 niveles. ☆Reino del Palacio Celestial:☆☆☆ 9 Estrellas del palacio dao: son 7 brillantes y 2 oscuras; 1Voraz 2Titán 3Kismet:Preciado. 4Misericordia: canción. 5Virtud: ardiente. 6Marcial: canción. 7Destrucción: ejercíto. Oscuras: no otorgan hab unen a las demas haciendolas mas brillantes y que se fundiera con el dao. Dando un aumento en fuerza 8Canal brillante: las leyes se transforman en una armadura brillante pueden ser escamas o huesos incluso vellos. Siendo una defensa natural que puede ser retraida y sacada a voluntad sin desaparecer siempre protegiendo el cuerpo. 9Origen escondido. Energía lin min Condensacion de pulso Houtian Xiantina Nucleo giratorio Destrucción vida 9 cambios Santos Mar divino Transformación divina Señor divino Señor Santo Rey mundial Emperador marcial Verdadera divinidad Ki: Hay diferencias de niveles en ki. Son; Ki: energía vital del cuerpo transformada. Ki verdadero: la fusión del ki con la energía yuan ki. (Yuan ki: energia del cielo y la tierra). Dao ki: fusión del ki verdadero con las leyes del universo. Ki reinos go Cada reino aon 4 etapas: pico, superior, medio, bajo. En iguales condiciones. Practica Construye Base Anuda el dan Yuan ying Santifica Dongxu Ferry Mahayana Tianxian Taiyi Xuanxian Dalu jinxian Santo Divinidad Atraviesa los 3 desastres y 9 kalpas inmortalidad. ESPÍRITU: los rangos son estrella( enana, baja, pequeña , media, alta,grande, gigante. Luna(nueva, lunula creciente, cuarto, glubosa creciente, llena. Sol( luminicente, brillante, incandescente. Animal:nace especialmente en los cuerpos cuando sienten la energia espiritual bestia. Al nacer es incompleto y sin forma definida la verdadera forma se la da el cultivador por consumo de energia u otros espíritus de la tierra. Animal(Rareza) : - Variacion, Dobles, Gemelos. Animal(Tipo) : - Especial, Único. Animal(Clasificación) : - baja, pequeña, promedio, grande, alta, superior, apice. Animal(Grado) : dependiendo del grado esta su apoyo al absorber energía para su portador. - terrenal (1 a 12) - Cielo (1 a 12) Reino espiritual (3 etapas c/u) 1- sentir la energía del espíritu circundante y guiar la energía del espíritu hacia su cuerpo antes de que ella pueda manipular su energía. 2- entrena los órganos, músculos y meridianos. 3- comprende tu propio espíritu. 4 a 6 entrena los tendones duplicando la fuerza y desbloquea el talento innato del espíritu primer cre‐ cimiento del espíritu, absorbe tu energía espiritual al final da firmeza a los músculos. (Energia;inframundo, ). 7 a 10 atempera los huesos, carne, piel y el espiritu crece por segunda vez creando el origen del propio mar espiritual, permite la ( transformación del alma: fusion de los espiritus con el cuerpo) Reino Materialización 1 a 3 fortalece los órganos dando la capacidad de refinar cada parte del cuerpo aumentando la esperanza de vida de 100 a 300 años, el espíritu puede volverse material dependiendo del grado del mismo tendra en equivalencia la fuerza de su portador. fusión espiritual, evolución del espiritu y crecimiento del Dantian. mar espiritual. de golpe de hierro roto: primer grado ESPÍRITUAL: el poder espiritual interviene con la mentalidad y evita que se formen hechizos o magias si se es mas fuerte, si son del mismo nivel de potencia solo lo retrasa. un artista puede cultivar los reinos (arca, tierra , profundo, cielo , grandioso, ascensión) (1-9) todos. Arca: reuniendo espiritus y almas absorve la energía espiritual pudiendo observar los espíritus. Tierra : elimina las características básicas de los mortales. Profundo: crea un mar espiritual, liberación astral tec de 2da etapa, permite separar temporalmente el alma del cuerpo. Cielo: . Grandioso: . Ascensión: . ESPIRITUAL 2: espirituales; son venas hechas de reatsu y aumentan la absorción del mismo. (Clasificación): duales, (grado de pureza): bajo, medio, alto, profundo, extremo, divino, celestial. Reinos: *Espíritu mortal; se divide en diez etapas: Reatsu refinado: convierte la energía en función del cuerpo, adaptándose al usuario. Espíritu apagador: absorve energía como respirar. Espíritu encendido: puede sacar la energía fuera del cuerpo. Vena de apertura: se abre el corazon espiritual para sostener las venas espirituales. Reatsu verdadero: se convierte en propio y puede utilizarse a voluntad. Sentido divino: se conecta con el sentido divino para establecer un área segura para absorver energía. Aura verdadera: se conecta con el aura para determinar el lugar de mejor absorción de reatsu que se adapta al usuario. Poder santo: capacidad de torcer el mundo físico con las energías del espíritu levemente. Forma verdadera: se forma una línea de sangre espiritual para que circulen por las venas. Finalización: *Espíritu verdadero: se conoce cual es su espíritu ( estilo de vida; personalidad, ). Uno se llenará de una fuerza abrumadora, y su vida útil se extenderá hasta 1000 años. Espíritu 3: Sentimiento real; Proyecta las emociones en formas espirituales. Hay 2 caminos; emociones positivas y negativas. REINOS: positivos Figura: crea la forma que el usuario quiera como su mayor deseo. Ya sea su amor, una persona o cosa que aprecie de verdad. Establecimiento: esta sale del cuerpo del usuario para darse a conocer a su amo y demostrar sus mas internas emociones. Voluntad: empieza a albergar intenciones en base a lo que quiera su creador y ayudarlo a convertir la fantasía en realidad. Conciencia: empieza a desarrollar mente para seguir sus propios deseos. Realización: cumple su meta ayudando al usuario a sentirse en paz consigo mismo y separandose del usuario convirtiéndose en una forma espiritual completa. Reinos: Negativo Espíritu 4 Talento: la representación del talento se describe en una imagen, cuanto mas clara sea la imagen mayor sera el talento. Se describe en 7. SENTIDO DIVINO: Reinos: 1: Se condensa al fusionar el poder espiritual con la fuerza verdadera y puede describirse como una fuerza espiritual invisible, sin estado y muy misteriosa. Esencia: Es la formacion de la esencia de tu alma en una: Bestia: es la esencia del alma mas poderosa. (no demon ni diablo). Herramienta: es la esencia mas versátil. (maquina, objeto). Planta: es la esencia mas adaptable (hierva, hortaliza, etc). Joya: es la esencia de variedad( ilusión, gravedad, fuego, etc) Esta manera de cultivar el alma se basa en la absorción del almas de bestias y monstruos debido a sus esencias mas potentes. Zona de cultivo: parte posterior de la mano. Rareza : dobles; familiares(misma especie) cercanos (mismo rango) ,mutación,variante. Tipo: Ataque, defensa, poder(stat), control, Soporte (aumento, sanación, maldición) Reinos: •Aprendiz: se inicia en el conocimiento de la formación de la esencia. •Académico Esencia: •Maestro esencia: •Gran Maestro esencia: •Experto Esencia •Ancestro Esencia •Guía Esencia •Monarca Esencia •Sabio Esencia Forma básica: se estabiliza la forma y se puede ocultar la marca. Esencia armonización: coordinación perfecta con los sentidos del usuario. Guardia Guardia de combate: se transforma la ropa y aumenta su poder defensivo. Guardia real: se materializa el espíritu de forma que cubre un área del cuerpo en específico. Duplicando el gasto de energía a cambio del doble de poder. [ Al despertar Queda marca del mismo en la parte posterior de la mano. Es la absorción de la esencia de un alma que se manifiesta en forma etérea con Poder del alma. Este puede ser heredado u adoptado después la maduración del alma original del usuario ( la maduración de los humanos es a los 6 años). El problema con almas de esencia es que puede ser cualquier cosa desde una zanahoria perfecta hasta una maquina compleja milagrosa, esto es que el objeto fue hecho con afecto y querido durante su "vida" dejando su alma e integrándose a los descendientes del mismo al nacer. Una persona puede tener tantos espíritus como lo soporte su alma. La calidad del alma esencia dependera de la cantidad de esencia reunida. Las almas sin energía son solo artefactos comunes, pero con ella se transformaran en una mejor forma llamada forma avanzada y se haran mas fuertes. Soporte( que es una forma de creacion de encanto). Para subir de nivel requiere un halo (este se forma al matar con esencia, luego naturalmente se forma al penetrar el alma y flota hasta que se agote la fuerza del alma la mas debil dura 1 hora) y luego absorverlo para complementar el propio. Para avanzar a cada reino se necesita un halo. Sus colores varian dependiendo de la edad del espíritu y son 7, blancos 1 año, amarillo 10, naranja 100, rojo 1.000, morado 100.000, negro 1.000.000 . Los huesos esencia son dejados por criaturas mas fuertes que sus contrapartes de la misma especie. Tienen habilidades separadas del cuerpo físico pero habitan en el. Son hab que vienen de la criatura misma. Se puede separar del cuerpo a cambio de amputación completa sin tocar el mismo. Dependiendo de la fuerza del espíritu esencia requiere un halo de edad preciso para obtener los mejores resultados; la esencia aumenta, la habilidad mejora, el espíritu crece, desarrolla mente, puede mutar para me‐ jorar. La compatibilidad es obligatoria si se quiere una habilidad de esencia de alto nivel, por ejemplo, un espíritu gato no es el halo adecuado para un espiritu de perro por que sus habilidades no le convienen y a un espíritu sardina porque no tiene garras ni es de tierra. Las habilidades se dividen en dos exteriores que afectan a otros o no al cuerpo directamente y interiores que actuan directamente sobre el cuerpo. Absorción: mezcla del espíritu con el usuario. Anillo fundido : fusión de halos multiplicando sus niveles. Cambio de esencia: se puede obtener un cambio de esencia al pasar un choque de espíritu (enfrentamiento con un halo de nivel superior con conciencia). Hay varios tipos; oscurecimiento : se vuelven frios aumentan su esencia al doble mantiene la calma y se vuelven mas racionales. artefacto: es una manifestación de un ser artefacto que se crea con la continúa alimentación de reatsu. Esté afectando directamente a su propietario ya que nace de sus características principales de la personalidad y le da sus habilidades únicas siendo todos completamente únicos en el mundo. Clasificación : estrella, dependiendo de la calidad de sintonia con la estrella madre de todos los minerales y origen de los tesoro, depende fundamentalmente en su tamaño. -enana(Sésamo), pequeña(frijol), mediana(almendra), alta(nuez), grande (huevo). Cuanto menor sea el Talento Estrella, menor será la capacidad de absorción. En otras palabras, de cien puntos, un Sesame Star solo podría absorber 10 puntos luego 30, 50, 70, y 90 según su clasificación. Reino: Aparición. 1- guía la energía hacia el centro del mar espiritual donde el tesoro espiritual conecta con el hilo espiritual del usuario toma una forma tenue casi como ilusión en lo que el crea que queda mejor para su amo. 2 - Ritual de atracción Estelar se requiere un hilo de energía de estrella para su nacimiento como artefacto siendo capaz de darle forma en planta o animal estos siendo fieles a sus instintos básicos, sin dejar de parecer solo una ilusión. 3 - Tiene completo control sobre si mismo y puede absorver la energia de la atmosfera para crecer. Y ahora puede actuar como soporte para su amo. 4 -mejora resistencia visión y poder mental. CHAKRA Su zona de cultivo es el sistema circulatorio. La diferencia entre el chaka y el ki es simple, el primero activa la energía de dentro mejorando el cuerpo y luego hacia el exterior manipulando su poder en la materia ayudando a formar fenómenos. Al principio es mas débil que el ki por sus usos menos variados hacia el exterior pero luego es superior debido a sus usos raros y exclusivos de las demas energías en el cuerpo internamente. El chakra solo aumenta en capas y mejora su pureza a través del uso continuó y la canti‐ dad es establecida al nacer pero puede aumentarse transformando la vitalidad en chakra o consumiendo Maná. Naturalmente el chakra consume el Maná de otros y no del usuario absorbiendo un décima del Maná lanzado. Tiene una alta asimilación de este tipo de energía siendo capaz entrar en su flujo. Este es la energía que se enfoca en la mejora del cuerpo. El chakra circula por las redes del chakra, que viene a ser algo parecido a nuestro sistema circulatorio, las redes son los encargados de llevar el chakra a cada zona del cuerpo. El Chakra es la forma resultante de la energía cuando dos formas de energía se mezclan entre sí. Las dos energías mezcladas se les conoce como "Energía Física(Estamina)" y "Energía Espiritual(reatsu)". La Energía Física se obtiene de las células del cuerpo y se puede aumentar mediante la capacitación, las estimulantes y el ejercicio. La Energía Espiritual se deriva de la conciencia de la mente (es decir, el espíritu) y se puede aumentar a través del estudio, la meditación y la experiencia. Tener estas dos energías se vuelven más poderoso con el uso causando la creación de un chakra más poderoso. Por lo tanto, la práctica de una técnica repetidamente, la acumulación de experiencia, la construcción de la propia energía espiritual, y por lo tanto permitiendo que más chakra se creará. Moldeo del Chakra consiste en la extracción de las dos tipos de energías de cada célula del cuerpo y la conciencia de la mente, luego mezclaras dentro del individuo. La Manipulación de Chakra permite el control de la forma, el movimiento y la potencia de chakra. La Transformación de la Naturaleza generalmente se refiere a cambiar las propiedades físicas del chakra en un elemento. También está la transformación de la naturaleza del Yin y el Yang, que trata de cambiar la relación de las energías espirituales y físicas dentro de los chakras. Maná: Ubicado su zona de cultivo en el pecho justo debajo de la separacion de las costillas. Para cultivar el maná a niveles mas altos que los humanos se necesita rellenar las 360 secciones de la rueda de vida. Este nace al dar energía mental a las emociones y atraerlos con vitalidad ( esto solo funciona porque el Maná consume otras energías al ser sumamente débil recién nacido) luego las partículas de la materia resonaran dando a luz a la conversión en el cuerpo siendo menos del 1% lo absorbido, esto solo cambia si la persona tiene un físico mágico ( ya sea por los padres o nacimiento) con afinidad a los elementos siendo 1 de 100 uno de estos. MANÁ 2: Cerebro de maná : una parte del cerebro que se encargó de manifestar la magia. Esté atributo no se pudo adquirir, la persona nació inherentemente con él. Corazón de maná: El lugar que almacenaba, generaba y circulaba Mana, un órgano todo incluido. El lugar donde perforó el hechizo grabó dirk. El aliento de maná fue una de las formas más estándar de aumentarla. Una forma especial de respiración que estimula el corazón de maná que se encuentra dentro del corazón. Corazón de maná, apila maná dentro del cuerpo y lo cicla. El cerebro de maná, que usa el maná apilado dentro del cuerpo y lo arroja al exterior del cuerpo. El tipo de cuerpo que solo tiene corazón de maná'. Como este tipo no tenía maná cerebral, la magia no estaba disponible. Sin embargo, este tipo podría enfocar su maná en el interior y mejorar su cuerpo con él. La mayoría de ellos creció a caballeros reales. 'El tipo de cuerpo con solo un cerebro de mana'. La fuente del cerebro de mana era mana. Sin embargo, este tipo de cuerpo no podría generar maná por sí mismo. Para este tipo de cuerpo, el maná era vital. Si por alguna razón se le dio mana por encima de la dosis correcta, El maná sobrante, que está atorado en el cuerpo, seguirá estimulando su cerebro de maná. Durante toda su vida, y cada momento vivo. 'Literalmente, es una adicción' MANÁ 3: magia demoníaca La magia es el metodo con el que se comunica la fuerza mental con los elementos magicos. Hay 4 formas encantamientos, rollos mágicos, sellos de mano, matrices mágicas. Reinos Sólido: mejora del cuerpo completo. Adaptación sobre los golpes debes recibir fuertes golpes y heridas para que tu cuerpo avance. Dejando una semilla que afecta los pensamientos hacia el mal. Pasajes: estira los tendones de todo el cuerpo formando espacios para que circule el Maná por todo el cuerpo. Siendo tan doloroso como una aguja gruesa atraves del cuerpo. Molde: afecta el espíritu siendo mas libertino con los pensamientos. Y aumentando la fuerza mental. Pecado: Sangría: Separación: Carnal: Cambio: Maldad: Presagio: MANÁ 4: Reinos: Límite: utiliza la vitalidad para poder comprender la mentalidad, compensando los limites de los genes. Principió: utiliza la mentalidad para producir el Maná y dominar hechizos de nivel 0. Gas: absorbe los elementos del ambiente y crea su tipo de magia. Manipulando el Maná circulante. Líquido: se aumenta la cantidad 4 veces de elementos encontrados en el cuerpo. Cristal: establece Sangre Forma completa. COSMOS: REINOS: ☆Reino de flujo:La energía del cosmos se despierta en forma de cristales que invaden el cuerpo y poseean la fuerza del espacio. -Nivel de Cristal: para consider esta energía se necesita desbloquear el flujo interno del cristal base. Que almacena la energía del Cosmos. Hay un total de 12 puntos de flujo. Punto celestial, punto de paso de origen,punto de ventana de pecho,punto de resorte celeste, punto de estanque de palma, punto de circulo de salto, puntos del mar de pierna. La energia pasa por estos 12 puntos formando una corriente de flubo sin fin que fluye a travez de ellos. Una vez abiertos estos 12 puntos. Se le considera nivel de medio cristal. ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ -Estos usuarios pueden adquirir ventajas como: mun‐ do celestial un mundo capaz de expandirse dentro del corazon del usuario con una piedra de flujo de origen dimencional desbloqueando un mundo separado de todo teniendo 3 energias gobernantes energia de sellado, gravedad, y cosmos. Adquiriendo mas energia de flujo de cristales de flujo ordinarios o cristales de raíz puede expandir el mundo infinitamente. Dandole al usuario la capacidad de absorber 70% del daño recibido y usar energía mundial. -La habilidad mas conocida era la armadura de cristal esta tiene como función aumentar la coordinación con el arma, transformar el tipo de defensa ya sea suave, dura o elastica, incluyendo unas 12 auroras que aumentan al doble el poder de cada armadura. Se dividen en 5 : soldado, teniente, general, comandante, señor de la guerra, ; el grado revela sus usos como aumentar sus funciones en un 10% c/u y multiplicar el nivel de poder de las auroras, esto dependiendo cada uno del tipo de cristal con el que se alimente esta armadura ya sea para el 1ro piedra de flujo, 2do piedra de flujo negro 3ro piedra de raíz, 4to cristal de flujo, 5to cristal de origen( todos dimencionales). ASTRAL Todos los humanos naturalemente tienen una puerta astral dentro de ellos que se puede usar para almacenar un alma astral ( constelaciones). Aquellos con sentidos excesivamente fuertes podrían, a través de la meditación, sentir la existencia de los nueve ríos astrales. Al absorber la energía proyectada por el conjunto ilimitado de estrellas, y después de formar un vínculo innato con cualquiera de las constelaciones, condensar un Alma Astral, y convertirse en un reverenciado Cultivador Estelar Marcial. Hay 5 capas de constelaciones para los humanos desde objetos , animales, y signos mientras mas alta la capa mas sa‐ biduría y pureza de energía posee. Para pasar tortura la mente del cultivador para retener su ascenso en cada capa aumentando su dificultad sin detenerse. Todas las constelaciones tienen que unirse con el usuario formando un vinculo y luego este puede absorver el poder de la energía de esta junto a su sabiduría aportando técnicas y habilidades. El ki Yuan deteriora la detección de energía astral y tiene impurezas que impiden que se abran las puertas astrales. Imperium Zona de cultivo el dantian. Debajo del ombligo. Se forma al dar energía vital y transformarlo en energía dentro del dantian. La forma de absorción es la respiración luego de eliminar las impurezas de los poros del cuerpo se absorve directamente a traves del cuerpo aumentando el proceso de limpieza y mejorando la absorción. El ki se divide en 2 ki genuino (formado por las experiencias del cultivador con este se es capas de formar su propio dominio pero es 10 a 100 veces mas débil). Ki Universal: ki del mundo capas de absorver el ki genuino y volverlo energía propia, tiene como ventaja . Este tiene todos los atributos del chakra y mas como ki de muerte. Etapas : mar divino, circuito, division de pensamiento, grano dorado, escenario mistico,. Cuando uno alcanza el nivel máximo de cinco mar divino y estaba a punto de penetrar en la etapa del circuito celestial, la verdadera energía elemental de uno se estrella contra los orificios de su cuerpo. Si el control de uno era insuficiente, era extremadamente fácil que el flujo de energía y sangre del cuerpo se volviera demasiado rápido, lo que provocaba que la temperatura corporal aumentara rápidamente, En tal condición, una lesión leve dañaría las funciones corporales de un cultivador, mientras que una lesión grave sería un trastorno de la mente del cultivador y la quema del cuerpo del cultivador. Tec fortachón: Reino marcial: Estudiante, Practicante, Estilo, Liderazgo, xian tian, rey, emperador, santo, dios falso. ESPÍRITU TOTEMICO: Artes abstractas de los tótems y espíritus totémicos, Refinación de Armas enseña las formas de forjar armas del alma y hacer pilares totémicos; las Formaciones expuestas sobre el conocimiento esotérico perteneciente a las formaciones de matrices totémicas. REINOS *Nutrición: La primera etapa del practicante de Qi es la etapa de Nutrir el Espíritu, nutrir el espíritu manifestado. *Renacimiento: uniendo el espíritu y el alma en uno y destilándolo en el atman. Los practicantes entrenan el cuerpo astral, también conocido como atman o Yuan Shen, buscan la eternidad con su Yuan Shen. Mientras que los Maestros Marciales templan con el cuerpo o más específicamente, el cuerpo mortal;Buscan la inmortalidad de su cuerpo mortal. Los Maestros Marciales piensan que el atman solo se libera del cuerpo para pasar por el samsara, y al final del ciclo, regresará al cuerpo mortal trascendido, y por lo tanto, logrará la vida eterna. Pero el practicante de Qi postula que el cuerpo mortal finalmente se desintegrará, mientras que un atman que haya alcanzado la eternidad puede durar hasta el fin de los tiempos. *Adoración: utilizando el poder de la fe se utiliza la energia de la misma para mantener el espíritu dentro de su cuerpo (tótem) y comunicarse con el individuo dueño de éste. En este nivel son capaces de tener Tallas de tótems en el cuerpo (Tatuajes); los diablos, había tallas de tótems naturales de sus razas, activar las tallas de tótem en sus pieles aumentaría enormemente su fuerza. *Despertar: apertura de las cinco ruedas en el cuerpo, con la apertura de las cinco ruedas, viene el Combat Yuan Shen, es muy abstracto y misterioso, es un nivel de cultivo muy importante. Despertar consta de cinco reinos en total: Wu Xing, Wan Xiang, Shen Cai, Yin Yang y Dao Yi. Y con la apertura de cada reino adicional, el cultivador se fortalecerá en una cantidad igual al poder de ¡un experto en la rueda Wu Xing!. Había cinco reinos del nivel de Despertar, cinco que existen en el cuerpo astral de Yuan Shen. Los cultivadores trabajarían para abrirlos progresivamente, uno tras otro. Primero, el Wu Xing Realm para adquirir el Wu Xing Wheel, luego el Wan Xiang Wheel del Wan Xiang Realm, seguido del Shen Cai Wheel del Shen Cai Realm, luego del cual es el Yan Yang Wheel, y finalmente el último reino para abrir la rueda Dao Yi. primer paso fue abrir el Reino Wu Xing y reemplazar los órganos internos con él, luego el cultivador cultivaría y acumularía suficiente fuerza para abrir el siguiente reino, el Reino Wan Xiang, que reemplazaría los músculos y los huesos. Esto fue seguido por el Reino Shen Cai, que reemplazó la garganta, el corazón y el ombligo. Los tres órganos mencionados corres‐ ponden al cielo, la tierra y la vida. A continuación, sería el Reino Yin Yang, y finalmente sería el Reino Dao Yi. Yuan Shen había entrado en su cuerpo, comenzando a unirse con su cuerpo mortal. *Cuerpo Atman: que consiste en unir a tu hombre con el cuerpo, el estado de Atman como Uno y adquirir un Cuerpo de Combate. Los cinco grandes reinos secretos Yuan Shen se fusionaron con sus órganos; el Reino Secreto de Wan Xiang se fusionó con su estructura ósea, el Reino Secreto de Shen Cai se fusionó con su garganta, corazón y umbilical, el Reino Secreto de Ying Yang se fusionó con sus ojos y el Reino Secreto de Dao Yi se fusionó con su cerebro. Estaban otorgando el poder de los cinco grandes reinos secretos a su cuerpo, lo que le permitió controlar el poder de los cinco grandes reinos secretos con perfecta sinergia. Reino Secreto de Shen Cai fue el núcleo de la transformación del cuerpo mortal en el cuerpo celeste. Si se agotara la energía en el Reino Secreto de Shen Cai, el cuerpo de uno volvería a su estado original de inmediato. Sus músculos comenzaron a cambiar junto con los huesos, Qi, sangre, piel y otras partes de su cuerpo. ¡En realidad se volvió muy similar al yuan shen ya que su cuerpo fue alterado y mejorado. *Núcleo interno:El núcleo interno por lo general reside en el océano de la psique, y después de que el propietario murió, uno puede extraerlo fácilmente con su psique *Dharma celestial: *Espíritu verdadero: *Deidad inminente: . Habilidades reino: Semillas de habilidad: despues de dominar por completo el concepto de la habilidad desataras su finalidad en una comprensión de una semilla de energía dandole dependiendo de la misma un multiplo de poder de hasta 10. Paraiso: dominio especializado para utilizar todas las habilidades del usuario. Conciencia de habilidad: las habilidades se materealizan en la raza del usuario siendo ésta completamente competente en si misma. Camino del dao: unión con las leyes del universo. Esencia doppelganger: un ser mismo de sí que se cultiva como el usuario Elixir universal: conectado con las leyes universales dejando entrar su conciencia y guardar sus recuerdos para renacer al morir, cantidad de veces. Supremo: explota el elixir universal y el mundo cultivado para formar el trono. Arcana 2 INTEGRACIÓN DE MONSTRUO Reinos : Ceremonia de unión: se juntan los 2 se hace el canto. Luego " se escapa esencia de sangre junto a un poco de alma pura de ambos monstruo y humano, se fusionan luego se separan y el monstruo se convierte en energía y se fusiona directamente con el usuario, permaneciendo en el por un día mientras el humano asimila la conexión del alma, las habilidades del mons‐ truo, y mejora del cuerpo. Aqui se necesita un molde de mana( piedra negra de cristal con miles de puntos blancos) para construir un motor de refinamiento dentro del corazon que sirve para refinar el mana y vol‐ verlo puro debido a que el espacio de almacenamiento de Maná esta siendo usado para criar al monstruo. Mientras mas puro el mana mas poderosas son las habilidades y mejores son sus evoluciones y avances. Formandose un espacio nuevo. Una nebulosa roja. Vigor El poder del vigor es la unión de los sentidos espirituales y la esencia de sangre (nutrientes) despertando genes de tus antepasados. -Tipos de vigor: 1)propio: proviene del cuerpo mismo. Adrenalina, Roca, metal, mental etc. 2)Talento: proviene del desarrollo de los sentidos. Telequinesis etc. 3)Extraordinario: proviene de los elementos externos. Manipular arena, fuego etc. 4)Primordial: proviene se criaturas mitológicas y Dioses. Contiene los poderes de todos los anteriores en cierta medida dependiendo de la criatura. -niveles Básico Primitivo Complejo Intrascendente Trascendente -Rangos: 1. Aprendiz; 2. Interior 3. Élite 4. Gran 5. Maestro 6. Monarca 7. Supremo 8. Legendario 9. Semidios 10. Dios -Fases Inicial Media Tardía Finalización Paragon -Ocupaciones del trabajo Genetistas 1. Farmacéuticos: medicina que alimenta el gen y teoría del cambio en el cuerpo humano. 2. Guía: buscan nuevas vías de evolución y crean artes de cultivo para los mismos. 3. Armero: complementa los genes con armas con conciencia. 4. Armadores: hacen trajes que se potencian los genes. Esencia del cielo y la tierra Cultivado al extremo se puede: 84,000 réplicas Crecer 35,000 metros Ki Se basa en cultivar joyas. Cada ser tiene una solo que es un pequeño mineral del tamaño de una 10 parte de una mota de polvo. Reinos: c/u de 12 levels Terrenal Mortal: de 300 personas solo 10 podrian lograr comunicarse con su joya. Una vez completados los primeros 3 aparece en una de las muñecas respectivamente; izquierdo elemental. Derecho creativo. Y en la frente el salvaje. El izquierdo fortalecia las armas y armaduras. Tipos de minerales. El derecho puede controlar los elementos y mejorar la energia mental. Tipos de joyas. El de la frente aumenta los atributos físicos y sella habilidades. Celestial. Tipos de rocas. Jing Xu Santo Dao Alma Astral: energía que crea las almas. Maná: energía que fortalece las almas. Arcana: energía que manipula las almas. Espíritu Chi energía que crea espíritu. Cosmos: energia que fortalece el espíritu. Reatsu: energia que manipula los espíritus. Cuerpo Chakra Energia que crea la materia. Ki: energia que fortalece la materia. Imperium manipula la materia. Toda energía: se junta luego crece hasta finalmente esparcirse. Cultivo de Amentia /Desilusioner. Poder se basa en historias. las historias son capaces de ganar fuerza dependiendo de los logros de las mismas y acumularse. un personaje debe estar en un escenario ( campo formado por criaturas del mundo de los sueños) una vez el personaje salga del escenario sera un exiliado perderá su poder con el tiempo y es incapaz de sobrevivir por mas de 24 horas ya que se consumen sus historias en el mundo real y es olvidado. Las criaturas que hacen el escenario ofrecen artículos que aparecen en historias por monedas (recuerdos menores un recuerdo de 1 minuto es igual a 1 moneda). Cada criatura tiene un canal donde comparten sus historias. Eres capaz de deformar la realidad. Este tipo de cultivadores sufren delirios y les cuesta diferenciar la realidad de la ilusión que ellos mismos crearon. Los Tipos son: * Menor * Inferior * Media * Superior * Gigante: Unión de múltiples historias que marcaron un tiempo en la tierra. Las Grados de historias son: * Rumor: chisme, pretexto, biografía. * Suceso: Reportaje, memoria, descripción. * Narrativa: fábula, Relato y parábola. * Cuento: informe, Época y Existencia. * Aventura: crónica, Mito y leyendario. Los rangos de cultivo son: * Avatar: nacimiento de un personaje. * Encarnación capaz de obtener el poder principal (estigma) de una constelación o ser su propio ejemplo a seguir para llegar mas alto. * Estrella: Superación de la encarnación. capaces de obtener cualquier habilidad y energía en base a su historia. solo su nivel. * Constelación: Capaz de Salir del escenario y convertirse en un personaje para elegir por una encarnación.